


Appropriate Boundaries 合理界限

by Glacier



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 初吻, 无能力AU, 残疾角色, 轮椅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自从Charles坐上轮椅的一年半以来，他一直被后背的疼痛所困扰。他的医生吩咐他采取按摩疗法。但当Charles见到了他的按摩师Erik，他们俩以某种方式开始治愈彼此。所以你该如何跨越那条界限，在专业的按摩和——私人的碰触之间？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appropriate Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432651) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> 感谢超级无敌的Yahtzee大大带来的温馨现实向作品

“哦，得了吧Moira，消停点儿。”  
Dr. Moira McTaggart, 哥伦比亚脊髓损伤诊疗中心的专家，把手指交叉着撑在她的办公桌上。“你有什么可抱怨的？只是让你每周做三次后背按摩。我可看不出这有什么问题。”  
“我只是不想。”Charles在他的轮椅里挪动了一下，试图减轻后背下部传来的一阵预示着剧痛的痉挛——然后，太迟了，意识到他这么做只是更加佐证了Moira的建议。“也许我们再拖延一阵再说？”  
“你已经有问题好一阵子了，Charles。你还想拖延多久？”  
Charles将脑袋埋入双手之中。“确切来说，我已经有问题十八个月了。我看不到尽头。谁知道下一个会是什么？”  
Moira从椅子中站起，绕过桌子来到离他最近的角落停下。他很久都没有叫她Dr.MacTaggart了，或者说她已经很久没有像对待别的病人那样对待他了——但他们的友谊并没有使她变得亲和一些，反倒是更难搞。因为你无法向她隐瞒任何事。“我还以为你的斗争精神已经回来了呢。”  
  
他的“斗争精神”，自从他们第一次见面她就这么描述他——在他车祸之后的第五天，刚刚恢复意识的时候。Moira声称，要不是具有那种精神，Charles根本无法撑到人们把他从车子的残骸中解救出来之时，更别提承受随后而来、长达十一个钟头的手术。即使是那一刻——躺在那里，眼睛肿胀地闭紧，每一根肋骨都断了——Charles都能感觉到自己愿意继续斗争下去的决心。  
  
但没人告诉他的是，这场斗争会持续一辈子。而并不仅仅是撑过接下来的三次手术，或是两个多月的住院治疗，或是第一次令人筋疲力尽的物理复健，甚至是出庭那个撞了他的醉酒司机的审判。Charles到目前为止还无法完全接受这个事实：他活着的每一天都会是煎熬。  
  
去年冬天——去年冬天很艰难。有一天他努力地控制轮椅经过一条覆满薄冰的街道，结果轮子陷进了一道冰冻的雪辙里，周围行色匆忙的纽约客们没有一个人看到他的困窘——而Charles，有那么一刻，后悔自己为什么要选择继续在NYU教书，他为什么不待在温彻斯特的家中，那里有私人看护和满是Malbec的葡萄酒窖；甚至后悔为什么他还要挣扎地活下去。  
  
他不该把这绝望的一刻告诉Moira，她从那以后就像只鹰一样时刻警惕着他的任何抑郁症状。现在他不得不接受这按摩疗法，不然她一定会直接给他指派一个精神科医生的。  
“我知道你是对的，”他小心翼翼地开口。“只是——还有一件事，你知道吗？我已经受够了太多的药物，太多的物理治疗，或是又一次手术……永远没有尽头。”  
“这很烂。我明白。我真的明白。但治疗师不仅仅只会帮你按摩背部，知道吗？他会教你如何在轮椅里坐得更——”  
“我需要别人教我怎么 _坐_ ？”  
Moira一鼓作气地说。“你会学习各种拉伸的方法，还有自己按摩的课程。所以最终你能够生活自理。这只是一个学习的过程罢了。”  
  
学习过程。生活自理。Moira的确懂得怎么让他听话。Charles叹了一口气，以自己能摆出的最佳风度举手投降。“好吧。你赢了。又一次。”  
她咧嘴一笑。“我总是会赢。”  
  
  
**  
Charles努力不去想即将到来的按摩师，只专心和机构约好时间。但他仍然忍不住勾勒出一副可能的形象。一个活泼的年轻金发姑娘，像匹小马一般健康，拒绝被任何事情打败，不管是瘫痪、褥疮或是倾盆大雨——那是最可能的样子。有时候他觉得物理治疗的机构有一种选人的标准，去确保至少一半的治疗师符合这种模式。但一个活力四射的金发妹子总比另一种要好些——那些自作聪明的类型，觉得自己的工作不止是提供复健和鼓励，还要更多地传播一些民间祖传的智慧语录，关于如何做到坚忍不拔并且积极向上。在一个正义的社会中，如果有人对截瘫患者说这些废话，揍他一拳应该是合法的。不，不止是合法。是一种 _义务_ 才对。  
  
但当治疗师到达的时候，他并不属于上述两种当中的任何一类。也不符合Charles目前为止认知当中的任何一类。  
  
好吧，除了——“超级无敌火辣”的那一类。  
“我是Erik Lehnsherr。Medmobile派我来的。”他的灰色眼睛注意到了这座房子的奢华，但并没有像大多数人一样露出奉承的赞叹或是自作幽默的反应。对他来说好像这不过是另一个普通地点罢了。“我们要先确定一些事项。”  
“哦，没错。是的，当然。”Charles的脸不由自主地热起来。多愚蠢啊，已经年过三十却还会因为某个迷人的男性投来的目光而轻易脸红。  
  
但，万能的主啊，这是怎样的一个男人。  
Erik高而挺拔，深色的头发映衬着他浅淡的、目光逡巡的双眼。他穿着宽松的休闲裤，上身是印着治疗机构LOGO的POLO衫，但尽管如此他完美的身形还是无处隐藏。甚至连他的味道闻起来也很不错。  
  
但他最引人注目的一点是他对待Charles的方式——没有怜悯，没有虚伪的鼓舞，没有Charles在过去一年半内厌恶的一切模式化的反应。Erik用对待一个理性的人类的态度来跟他对话。这种天赋不应该如此稀有，可它的确是。  
  
“我们需要安排每周三次上门治疗，”Erik说。“周一和周五的下午你有空吗？”  
“是的，当然。” _请尽量不要盯着这个帅哥的腹肌。他有张脸，你知道的。一张漂亮的脸——“_ 大学把我的课都安排在周二和周四，为了减少我来回上下班的次数。”  
“那就再加上周三早晨，如果方便的话。”Erik坐在书房里的沙发上，屁股只挨了一点边儿，坐姿端正挺直得就像一个军方人士。但他的声音保持轻松随意，语调不慌不忙。“你的脊椎损伤有多久了？”  
“十八个月。车祸。”  
“跟酒驾有关吗？”  
“不是我这一边。不幸的是，撞我的司机喝的量足够我们两个人份。”  
  
Erik的视线从他的ipad中抬起，仔细探究着Charles的神情——只有短暂一刻，但专心程度足以使Charles担心自己再度脸红。“McTaggart医生给我的记录里说，你有L2骨折伴随典型反应，但我更希望听你自己描述情况，如果你愿意的话。”  
  
 _她告诉他这个但却没告诉他我多久以前出的事故？_ Charles感觉到第一个问题背后可能还隐藏着什么——他并不知道，但似乎也不太要紧。“好吧。嗯，像她说的，我的脊髓在第二节腰椎之下受损了。位置足够低，让他们本来希望我也许哪一天能恢复行走能力——不是完全恢复，但起码有一点点——可是损伤程度太严重了，那变成了不可能。”他的语调平静而稳定：这很好。Charles发现谈论这虚假的希望比谈论受伤本身更难。“我在受伤部位之下保留了少许知觉，能做某些动作。足够使我自己能够上下床，之类的事情。我甚至可以控制何时何地上厕所，这种事本来不值得感谢，除非你像我现在一样。”  
  
他应该提到这个吗？这种事真的是这位性感的按摩师需要听的吗？但如今，Charles早已习惯了陌生人在他身上戳来戳去，检查自己身体的每一寸。他觉得关于“合理界限”的认知已经远远地偏离了正常规范。  
  
Erik轻微地点头，继续做着笔记。“性功能如何？”  
仅仅是听到一个如此吸引人的男性说出 _性_ 这个词，基本上就算是Charles自车祸以来的感情生活最高点——听上去令人沮丧却是事实。“还没真的试过。”  
这句话使得他又收到了一道探究的目光。“连自己一个人都没试过？”  
“哦。是的。当然。这有点……花时间，现在来说。而且也不……但基本上，啊，概念上——噢该死，它还能用，行吗？”  
  
这让Erik微笑起来，突然这场面变得不再那么可悲，而是……好吧，变得自然起来。Charles终于轻松了一些，但他刚准备往后仰一点的时候，他后背下方的某块肌肉骤然痉挛，撕裂地疼痛起来。  
他只是皱了皱眉，但Erik站了起来。“你的背？”  
“痉挛。这已经——我是说，一直都有这种症状，从一开始就有。但不知什么原因这几个月来变得更严重了。”  
“我们晚些再谈，先开始治疗。”Erik把手放在了Charles的轮椅背上。通常Charles坚持自己来控制轮椅，除了最糟糕的天气或是最不熟悉的地形才会采取机动方式，但像现在如此背痛，他很乐意让别人来推自己。“你的卧室在哪？”  
  
Charles痛到根本无暇对这个问题进行意淫。“楼上。”  
“楼上？”  
“我在这里装了电梯。”他不得不抽了一口冷气；疼痛贯穿了他的后背，把肌肉扭绞到一块就好像是金属部件而非人类血肉。“我很幸运，你知道，遇到这种事的大多数人不能——没有机会——”  
“别再道歉了，”Erik一边推动他一边说。“你的财富 _或是_ 你的残疾，都别再提。这边走？”  
Charles只能点头。  
  
当他们抵达卧室的时候，疼痛已经剧烈到似乎世界都开始变得昏暗下来。有一刻Charles甚至想要去拿Vicodin（一种麻醉性止痛药，译者注）。但他没有。尽管Moira已经保证过开给他的止疼药用量都保持在合理限度之内，他还是痛恨依赖剂可能带来的幻觉。  
所以当Erik把轮椅推到床边的时候，Charles把自己挪到床垫上，准备仰躺——习惯使然——但Erik轻柔地扶他面朝下趴着。“哪里最疼？”  
“背阔肌。”话语像是从他咬紧的牙关间硬挤出来的。“腹斜肌。”  
事故之后没多久他只会用手指着，告诉别人是那里痛，但如今Charles已经熟记了自己几乎每一个部位的精准医学名称。 _速成班_ （A crash course, crash还有撞车的双关意思，译者注），他在心里想着，这凄凉的笑话一点都不有趣。  
  
“嘘。放松。”  
在他如此剧痛的情形下想要放松似乎是个荒谬的主意——直到Erik的手探进他的衬衫下摆。  
就好象他已经知道他每一处疼痛的位置。他的手掌按摩着Charles后背的曲线，那种温暖几乎让人吃惊——随后他的指尖轻按下去，向下，绕圈，刚好是在需要揉捏的地方。Charles把脸更深地埋进床罩，阻止自己呻吟出声。尽管他并不确定在按摩师和顾客之间正确的相处方式，但他敢打赌“发出色情片演员一样的声音”绝对是属于“不该做”的那一类。  
  
但是噢，老天，这感觉 _太棒了——  
_  
“当然通常情况下，我会在按摩桌上工作，”Erik低声说，拇指开始沿着Charles脊椎两旁僵硬的肌肉边缘打着圈按摩。“但我刚才不想让你等我把台子架起来。不能在你疼痛发作的情况下。”  
“谢谢你。”Charles说。声音被堵在了被单里但希望Erik能听到。  
那样会让事情变得专业起来，不是吗？他们不用一直待在他的卧室里，Erik俯在他的身上——两条腿分别压在他的大腿旁边——不。他们会在客厅里，在一个折叠桌上按摩。一个治疗的台子。完全没有性感意味。没错。  
  
然后Erik补充道，“当然，下一次我再来的时候，我们会有时间让你把衣服脱掉。”  
 _上帝，救救我吧。_  
  
**  
  
晚上，Erik正在记录上门拜访的情况，听见MedMobile虚掩着的办公室门被敲响。“嘿，你要出去吗？”Sean问。“我们准备去AlphabetCity酒吧，喝几杯小酒。”  
“不，谢了。”  
Sean叹气，俯身靠在门把手上。“你知道，不用 _每天都是_ 胡萝卜汁还有omega-3。”（一种健康的多元不饱和脂肪酸，多出现于深海鱼类提取物，译者注）  
“如果我不坚持服用，还怎么能跟病人推荐呢？”  
“你可以跟其他人一样。虚假广告！”  
Erik提醒自己Sean的提议有道理。这是个社交的好尝试——甚至可以促成友谊。大家都会适量地饮酒，最后要么搭地铁要么拼出租车回家。  
但这并没有改变一个事实：他更愿意待在这里工作，也不愿意和一堆吵吵闹闹的家伙在酒吧玩耍。“我感谢你的邀请。但不用了，谢谢。我今天工作了一整天。”  
“哦对了，你接到那个去上城区的电话了，对吧？”  
“坐了一小时的火车。”Erik耸了耸肩。“MedMobile把交通时间也算在费用里面。让我在路上好好休息了一下我的手。”  
“不算坏。情况如何？”  
那一刻他想到了Charles Xavier柔软的蓝色双眼，洒遍他苍白肌肤的浅浅雀斑，当谈到性的时候他害羞的大笑……  
“不错，”他说，意识到自己不知为何正在微笑。“挺不错。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

只有最伟大的爱才能让一个女人放弃掉位于中央公园的公寓（能够看到中央公园的全景，完全不夸张），搬去该死的西区大道，只为了方便她坐轮椅的哥哥前来拜访。  
“这里地理位置很方便，”Hank解释道，一边把炖菜舀进盘子——先是Raven，再给Charles。“我是说，步行去时代广场只要不到十五分钟。”  
Xavier兄妹都没有搭茬。Hank来自伊利诺斯，邓迪；他永远不会理解的。  
  
“这里很可爱，至少。你真的拥有一个能够看到天际线的落地窗。”Charles拍了拍妹妹的胳膊。“而且你竟然三个星期就搬完家了。”只有角落里的几个纸箱证明他们最近刚搬来。  
“都是Hank做的。”Raven瞥了Charles一眼。“但你早知道了，不是吗？”  
“……我应该猜到的。”考虑到Raven青少年时期的各种杂物还乱七八糟地丢在她房间各处，Charles意识到这井井有条的一切都该归功于她的未婚夫。“你到底是怎么和一个有洁癖的人在一起的，真不明白。”  
  
“我必须对‘有洁癖’这一描述表达异议，”Hank说，用那种一贯的较真-但友好的语气。“我只是比较有条理。你会发现我在家里或是办公室里的东西都收拾得很整齐，放在合适的地方。”  
“他连我们的性爱玩具都是用字母排序的，”Raven爆料，让两位男士都呛住了——Hank是被吓的，Charles则是因为大笑。  
“好吧，”Charles嗤笑，“这有点太过头(overkill)了。”  
“这也坦白过头了(overshare)。”Hank脸红了。“说真的，Raven。 _注意分寸。(boundaries)”_  
“怎么啦？Charles和我一向对彼此十分坦诚，所以，最好赶快习惯，亲爱的。”她耸肩。  
  
他们是奇怪的一对，Charles从没想过能坠入爱河的一对。但不知为何他们都觉得是他撮合了他们两个。说句实话，在三年前学院聚会的那个夜晚，他叫Raven去陪Hank只是因为，要不然的话Hank（当年是他的研究助理）很可能整晚上都躲在角落里，抱着一杯酒，除了旁边的盆栽植物没有任何伙伴。现在他们都叫他作“一个天才的媒人，”而Charles决定自己只接受“天才”那个部分而忽略掉“媒人”那一部分。  
  
Raven敏锐地开口，“说到爱情生活，你已经提到了一个神秘的‘Erik’三次了。那是谁，嗯哼？”  
“喔。哦。不。”哦，请让他不要那么明显，那么可悲。请让他不要那么过火。“Erik不是——他是我的按摩治疗师，就这样。”  
“这个男的给你按摩？呃哼，我懂的。”Raven坏笑起来。“听说过‘性爱疗法’这个词吗？”  
“不，说真的。他是个专业的复健师。” _而体格就像米开朗基罗的雕塑，一双大手几乎可以环住我的腰，跟我说话的时候就好像我是一个普通人而非病人，甚至会在我讲糟糕笑话的时候大笑。“_ 是Medmobile派他来的，他工作非常尽职。事实上跟他聊天很愉快……这只是额外的好处。”  
“‘和他聊天很愉快’，听上去很像是表示，‘长得非常赏心悦目。’”  
“呃，正是如此。”  
  
她胜利地将双手举过头顶。“我就知道！所以，你准备什么时候开口约他？”  
“我不会。”  
“你会的！”Raven坚持。Hank默默地吃饭，视线在兄妹俩之间移来移去，犹如在观看一场网球比赛。“哦，等等。他是直男吗？”  
“我不知道。”Charles的gaydar（gay+雷达，一眼能看出gay的能力，译者注）貌似已经沉寂了许久，看不出Erik究竟是直男还是弯的。也许这种能力也在车祸中毁坏了。  
  
他的妹妹邪恶地微笑起来。“好吧，那么，我想你应该去了解。别忙着摇头，Charles。为什么不试探一下他呢？”  
“因为他是我的治疗师之一。因为我需要他来帮我康复，而且——我不想太莽撞行事。”  
“莽撞？哦，得了吧！”  
“这对于Erik而言只可能感到尴尬，”Charles说。话题已经从有些令人窘迫变成了极其不自在，但Raven——像她通常一样直接——不知道是不能还是不愿意看清这个情况。  
“怎么，是因为你坐轮椅吗？”Raven甩了甩她茶色的长发，假装心情高涨。“不表示你变得不迷人了。”  
Charles转向Hank.“妹妹告诉哥哥他很迷人是不是超出了普通家庭成员的界限？”  
“这种情况下不会，”Hank说。“她只是在社会规范之下强调她对你的支持。”  
“非常迷人，”Raven紧咬不放。“超级迷人，根据我认识的所有异性恋姑娘和同性恋男人的意见。你实际上，是一块超嫩的小鲜肉。”  
“好吧，现在变得不太正常了，”Hank说。  
Raven依然充耳不闻。“你必须有点信心，Charles。你必须振作起来！你依然是个帅气的家伙——这一点没变。”  
  
她的支持对他意义重大，但这从有帮助变成了使人抗拒。“并不是每件事都没变，”Charles安静地开口。“很多事情变了，包括爱和性。尤其是爱和性。我不知道自己是否准备好再次约会。我不知道我该怎么去开始适应它。但我绝不会通过性骚扰我的某个治疗师而开始。知道吗？”  
在一阵尴尬的沉默过后，Raven出声，没有从盘子里抬起视线，“我只是想说任何人能够拥有你都是种幸运。就这样。”  
“我知道。”Charles拉起她的一只手捏了捏，然后他们又言归于好。几分钟之后，他们又继续开起了关于搬家的玩笑，而Hank坚持说在家根据杜威十进制分类法排列书本是完全正常的，关于Erik的话题整晚不再被提起。  
  
Charles吃完晚饭后开车回家；能够使用汽车的手动控制模式是他自残疾以来少数能够习惯的事情之一。现在车流稀少，夜色深沉，他甚至可以让自己的思绪发散一些……  
……就像过去六个星期以来一样，他直接想到了Erik。  
 _也许，_ 他想，要不是在车祸前几个月自己没那么犯傻的话，如今他也不会那么疯狂地迷恋上Erik。但不是的。这并不傻；停止约会一段时间——为了期待一段踏实的恋情，而不是只在酒吧或club里找一夜情对象。Charles曾经让自己完全陷入曼哈顿男同性恋的普遍模式：在一夜情之中流连，很少受伤也很少伤害别人，和一堆偶尔上过床的朋友厮混，而从未真心爱上过任何人。当中有些人说他是个傻瓜，居然要离开这种生活，问他要怎么遇上别的人……这是个好问题。但Charles觉得自己需要一点时间来冷静思考，养成不同的习惯，走向拥有健康关系的生活，而那个正确的人，就会出现。  
  
但他却遇到了一个在街上时速飙到128公里每小时的醉驾司机。  
  
 _如果我早知道这是我最后四个月能正常地使用老二，我才不会选择洁身自好。我会去操每一个向我投来目光的男人。_ 那么我就不会像这样——如此渴望，如此绝望，在每一次Erik触碰我的时候。  
但不仅仅是因为被触碰。甚至跟那触碰有多爽都没关系——因为Erik的手那么专业，那么清楚他的需求，你不可能忍住不去想象他还能这么棒地做些别的事情——好吧，跟这还是有点关系。  
  
但仍然，Charles发现自己时不时想到Erik的原因并不是性，而是这个男人本身。这个原因正是Charles几个月前停止到处勾搭的原因。因为他们之间有爱情出现的可能性。  
  
  
  
**  
“这里还是很不舒服，是不是？”Erik的手指掠过Charles右侧肋骨下面的某一处，就好像他能通过触摸感受到那种疼痛。  
“比以前好，”Charles说，把脑袋从按摩桌前端的软垫里稍微抬起一点。“说实话，你已经让那里轻松多了。”  
“你想不想让我避开那个部位？我知道在碰到疤痕组织的时候会很难熬。”  
“说真的我没有回避它。我只是不希望你以为我不——你知道的——感激你。我是说感激 _这个_ 。你做的一切，我很感激。” _我还能再明显一点吗，就差像只狒狒一样扭动屁股了。为什么地板上不裂开条缝让我钻进去？  
_  
但Erik只是说，“没必要恭维我。我来这儿就是为你让你感觉好一些。而我每次碰你那里的时候你都很防备。”  
“还是有点痛，”Charles承认。  
“好的。坚持一下，行吗？如果疼得厉害的话就告诉我。”  
  
Charles目前的状况当中有一条，就是疤痕组织如今布满了他的全身——从下巴到脚踝各处。最严重的是在后背，这意味着他的肌肉时常会因为皮肤的不正常扭绞而被挤得更加疼痛。疤痕组织本身并不会痛，但如果有人用力按的话——  
  
他浑身一抖，抓紧身下的桌子发出一声痛苦的叫喊。这并不像是那种按摩造成的轻微酸痛；这感觉就像是被火钳灼伤。Charles明白，当Erik治疗完毕之后他的后背会变得灵活许多，但此刻他除了忍耐剧痛什么也不能做。  
“我很抱歉让你疼得这么严重，”Erik温柔地说。“我们来让你分散注意力，聊一聊吧。”  
在过去的几周里他们聊了太多东西——Charles的工作，政治，读过的书——但有一个话题一直被巧妙地避开了。Charles决定为了自己现在的痛苦也得赌大一点，于是壮着胆子开口。“我们来谈谈你吧。是什么让你决定要做按摩治疗师？”  
  
短暂的停顿——只是言语上的，Erik的双手并未停止动作——之后Erik出声，“我想要帮助别人。”  
好吧，不算明确。Charles再度尝试。“你一直都想做这个吗？”  
“以前并没有。”  
“你大学不是学的这个专业吗？”  
“不。实际上——呃，我中断了博士学业才开始学习康复训练。”  
“是什么博士？”  
Charles并不知道Erik会说什么，但绝对没想到会是，“冶金工程。”  
“真的嘛？”  
“怎么，你以为按摩的人就不能有脑子了吗？”  
“别胡说。”实际上，Charles有一个坏习惯，总是推测别人没什么智慧，除了——好吧，除了他自己和好友。但幸好，他能够很快地扭转自己的错误印象，而他在和Erik初见的几次之后就知道Erik是个非常聪明的人。“只是——这实在是个很大的转变，就这样。”  
“你的意思是？”Erik心不在焉的声音听上去并没有真的在聆听；他的注意力都集中在Charles的后背上，而且这段对话本来就只是为了减轻Charles的痛感。  
  
但Charles鼓足了勇气。这必须得是通往正确方向的一步，不是吗？“冶金工程似乎是个 _寂寞的_ 专业。你知道？与世隔绝的工作。只是研究金属矿石还有内容物分析。这和治疗别人完全相反。”  
“我觉得它的确有些寂寞。但在某种意义上那种感觉更加适合我。”Erik停顿了一秒，也许是在思考。“我喜欢它的精确性。”  
“收入也应该很不错吧？”  
“应该。”  
  
这应该自然地导向下一个问题：为什么有人会从一种收入颇丰的事业转向另一种需要穿着印LOGO的POLO衫的治疗工作，但随后Erik的指尖按进了他伤疤旁边一块扭曲的肌肉。那一刻Charles从疼痛变成了剧痛，泪水溢满了他的眼眶。  
  
“Charles? Charles，你想要我停下吗？”  
“继续，”Charles低声说。之后会好起来的，一定会，一定会——  
“我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”Erik继续工作，努力把疤痕组织和肌肉舒展开。“如果我们经常这么做，会有很大的帮助。甚至将来可能不再困扰你。”  
  
“我知道。”声音嘶哑而干涩。“那是最痛的地方。所有部位当中最痛的。”  
“我还以为——”Erik顿住了。  
“以为脊柱受损那里是最痛的？那一块至少体内不那么痛。”Charles的双手紧紧抓住了按摩桌的边缘，感到手指都在发疼，那种感觉稍微让他从后背传来的撕裂感剧痛中缓过神来。“那里——你在按的那里——我的右肾是从那边摘除的。”  
  
经历了一段沉默之后，Erik开口，“我不知道你还失去了一个肾。”  
“撞击的力度直接压碎了它，Moira说的。幸运的是——我的另一个肾——没有问题。不然的话——再加上透析——我不认为我能坚持住。”  
“哦，Charles。”Erik的声音——其中的同情，那真诚的情感——好吧，这本该让Charles欣喜若狂，要不是此刻他自己痛得快要吐出来。“来。我们就到这里，行吗？就到这里。”  
  
疼痛停止了，Charles试图在按摩台的软垫上擦干自己湿漉漉的眼睛。他听到水被倒进玻璃杯的声音，用胳膊把自己撑起来，想要喝水。Erik把杯子送到他的唇边，即使Charles已经接过之后也没有松手；他们的手指碰到了一起。在匆忙地喝了几大口之后，Charles终于能够说话，“谢谢你。”  
  
Erik的脸苍白到毫无血色，就好像他才是那个疼痛的人。“我希望那个让你变成这样的司机被判了很久。”  
“一年。”Charles耸肩。他的后背灵活地支持他做出这个动作，没有了酸痛；Erik的确做得很棒。“这是他的第一次犯罪。他向我保证会是最后一次。我想我们可以等时间来验证。”  
“你跟他 _交谈_ 了？”  
“他从监狱里寄了一封道歉信给我。我想——我选择相信他是真诚的。我希望他能够改过自新，恢复生活。”  
“你希望他恢复生活？”Erik听上去不敢置信；比那更严重，他听上去很愤怒。“在他做过那样的事之后？”  
  
“我当然还是很愤怒——以至于有时候想喊出声——但我试着放下。有时候我能成功，有时候不能。”通常，每当他想到那个撞了他的人，Charles既感觉不到原谅也没有怒气，就和他现在的心情一样：一种深切的疲惫感。经历的一切都让他如此疲倦。不值得去介意。也许有一天，他可以达到真正的释然，永远地。“我不认为报复能够让我获得长久的安宁。”  
  
“坚持正义并不等同于报复，”Erik激动地打断。他的确很激动。他的眼睛像迸发着火焰，怒气似乎要朝着四面八方爆开——包括Charles身上。  
Charles没有回答；似乎不回答最为安全。他只是又喝了几口水。之后房间里难捱的沉默又持续了很久。  
  
他们足够友善地结束了这次治疗，但Charles在接下来的时间里一直把他们的对话在脑海中翻来覆去地回想。他有期中试卷要改，周末之前得完成，但他发觉自己停滞了许久，不断重放着Erik的话语，想象着他的样子，思考他们俩到底是从哪里开始走错的。然后他再一次集中精力到眼前的试卷上，发现自己已经把同一段读了三遍了。  
  
  
  
正当暮色西沉，夜幕降临之时，他的手机响了。Charles没看屏幕就接起了它；在这个时间点基本只可能是Raven来电了。“别告诉我，”他说，“你在最后一个纸箱里面找到了那本书，对不对？”  
“……我是Erik。”  
“哦，哦！抱歉。以为是我妹妹。我通常不会犯这类错误。哈，哈。” _由于迷恋而导致的大脑死亡的最后一步就是胡言乱语和口吃。看来我终于走到了这一步。_ “你好。晚上好。你好吗？”Charles险些抓狂，但Erik似乎并不介意。  
“现在，我非常清楚地意识到我今天表现得很不恰当。我让你觉得很尴尬，我觉得自己应该道歉。”  
“没事。真的。你很明显，呃，对这个话题反应强烈。”  
“的确。”Erik迟疑了很久，让Charles开始犹豫是否该接受道歉然后挂断电话。但Erik继续说道，“今天你问我为什么我会离开冶金专业转向物理治疗。”  
  
Charles并非十分纠结于这个话题，但现在重点是听Erik解释。“我的确好奇。”  
又是一段长长的沉默：Erik并不觉得这个对话很容易，很明显地。“在我博士学业的最后一个学期，一位醉酒的司机撞上了我父母的车。我的父亲当场死亡，母亲四肢瘫痪。”  
“老天。Erik，我真的很遗憾。”四肢瘫痪——你不能移动自己的手臂，甚至肩膀也不行——这个名词让Charles充满了恐惧，比他在事故之前能感觉到的恐惧要强烈许多。像这样悲剧性地失去父亲，还不得不承担起照顾母亲的重任，担负起治疗、保险、住院，一切繁琐的事宜永无止境……Erik也是这场车祸的受害者之一。  
  
“我永远不会知道那个司机是否有悔意，假如她有机会寄信给我母亲的话，因为她在车祸中也丧生了。每一次当我想起，都会觉得庆幸。我是如此该死地庆幸她死了，罪有应得。”Erik的声音颤抖了，但随即回复了冷静。“对我来讲，这就好像是正义得到伸张。或者只是憎恨？我不知道。”  
“你完全有权利愤怒。”他只是在重复医生曾经对他说过的话，但这并没有使他的真诚有丝毫减少。“我明白，真的明白。有时候愤怒的情绪占据了上风，让我——就好像——Erik，就像整个世界被烧成了灰烬。我周围的一切都只是灰烬。”Charles抬起一只手抓抓头发，努力使自己的呼吸保持平稳。“ **但那不是我想要生存于此的世界** ，你知道吗？”  
“是。”  
  
他屈下身，手肘抵在面前摊开的蓝色书本上。“你的母亲怎么样了？”  
“她三年前去世了。肺炎。我认为她——她并没有努力斗争。”Erik的声音很寂静，Charles在脑海中可以清晰地勾勒出他此刻的样子，就如同他们坐在一个房间里，仿佛他一伸手就能握住Erik的手。“在工作中，我看到很多四肢瘫痪但坚持生活下去的人。去享受生命——有时候甚至比大多数普通人都还要快乐。但我母亲不是那样的类型。她太过独立，也太过固执，她一直不能接受事实。我照顾了她将近七年，日子非常难熬。”  
  
“所以你才会选择物理治疗的事业，”Charles说。“去帮助像你母亲一样的人。”  
“你知道吗，我花了太久才意识到我其实喜欢这份工作本身的意义？”  
“我很高兴你做到了。你找到了一条正确的道路。你值得如此。”  
“好吧。”Erik看上去不知道该如何回应夸赞。  
  
Charles松了一口气。尽管这段对话的紧张感还蔓延在他们周围，就像一张毛毯一样温暖地紧紧包裹着两人，但他们现在可以自然一些谈话了。“你当时立刻开始了研究吗？”  
“不。我去参加了培训学校，一次上一堂课，几年前才拿到全部的证书。而我现在仍然在考一些特殊的治疗资格证书。比如说，我现在正在研究水疗。”  
“水疗？你是说，像Moira目前还没让我做的事情吗？”  
“Moira？”  
“你认识的，McTaggart，我的医生。我们是朋友。” _不是我的女朋友，她很活泼又美丽而且如果我要是喜欢女人的话她再好不过了，但我做不到，哦拜托理解我的意思。_ “你还需要继续上课吗？”  
  
“课已经上完了。现在主要是得积累足够的实际练习时间。”  
“你需要志愿者吗？”  
Charles是开玩笑，但Erik听上去充满希望。“你愿意试一试？”  
“当然。为什么不呢？”  
“对你来讲太奔波了，要从NYU或者New Salem区出发都太远。我们的基地在上东区那里。”  
尽管Charles觉得奔波劳累也值得，但他有更好的主意。“我们能在这里练吗？有个游泳池。”  
“应该——但天气太冷了。”  
“不是室外的那种。在地下室有个恒温的游泳池。”有时候当Charles环顾着这座富丽堂皇得令人咋舌的房子，他会希望自己的母亲当初用别的方法来填补内心的空虚，除了铺张浪费的室内装潢以外的方法。但此刻他唯一的想法是， _感谢你，妈妈。  
  
_ Erik犹豫了片刻，然后开口，“你确定？”  
“当然。你得到必需的练习，而我得到免费的治疗。”  
“也许在周五的按摩结束之后？”  
“周五晚上？”Charles祈祷自己的话语是充满了感激和彬彬有礼，而不是因为盲目的希望而激动得发狂。“可以。”  
  
挂断电话之后，Charles把考卷推到一边；他今晚无心再批阅。他推着轮椅来到东侧的床边，抬头仰望着星空。有时候他能在其中看见Erik的面容，就好象是星座一般。他好奇Erik的母亲会是什么样子，如果有机会跟Charles见面他们会聊些什么。他想到了让他们的生活分崩离析的事故，让他们的人生彻底变化。他意识到，Erik希望他了解如此私密而痛苦的往事——意识到，他们的确可以聊任何话题，而Erik曾经在自己四周筑起的高墙已经倾塌。  
  
除了这一切思绪，每次Charles想到周五的夜晚，都会微笑起来。  
  
**  
  
“等等，”Sean喘着粗气。“你——每天早晨都这么做？”  
“现在是如此。”在母亲的车祸之前，Erik并没有怎么好好照顾自己的身体，直到事故教育他人体是多么的脆弱，多么的需要保护。  
“早晨五点？”  
他们在并排慢跑，在中央公园，周围除了别的慢跑狂热爱好者，寥寥可数的、在睡衣外面套着夹克的懒散遛狗人，就只有一个看上去是在观鸟的女士。“你似乎不太喜欢。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”Sean停下来，弯下腰，手撑在膝盖上不住喘气。“一个智者说过，‘每天早晨五点起来，这不科学。’”  
“那你为什么在我喊你一起跑步的时候答应我？”  
“因为你从来没有邀请过任何人一起做任何事——”Sean咳嗽起来，用手背擦了擦嘴，再度直起身子；他的脸几乎跟头发差不多通红。“所以我觉得你有什么重要的事情想谈一谈。所以我才在如此非人类的时间起床。有事就赶快说吧，行不行？”  
  
Erik之前并没有发现Sean关心自己。这个念头有些让人难以释怀——Erik不喜欢让别人觉得必须为他担心——但他可以感谢这种友善。“你有没有跟病人有过……呃，超出专业范围之外的关系？”  
Sean望了Erik一眼。“你不能搞他们。”  
“我 _知道_ 。”很明显，要是跟Charles的关系继续下去——好吧，他只要让Charles跟其他的治疗师签约就行。Erik昨晚已经几次检查过员工手册了，关于这件事情。  
“说真的，别那么做。你不是那种会趁人之危的人，我知道。但这可能会让你混乱。”  
“趁人之危？”  
“得了，Erik。我们当中每一个人都遇到过一堆爱上我们的病人，随时都有。你肯定也遇到过。”  
“那不是爱，”Erik坚持。他开始继续慢跑，迫使Sean跟在后面。“那是——那是迷恋。再自然不过，因为肢体接触那么多。他们都明白到底是什么感情。”他有过一个年老的女性病人，每次都向他热情挥手，眨着眼睛大喊“ _你好，Loverboy！”_ 这让Erik不出意外地大笑。  
  
“大多数情况下，当然。但有些病人比较内向，有些非常孤独。他们在情感上十分脆弱。”  
Erik瞥了Sean一眼。“你从什么时候起变得这么敏锐？”  
“上周大卖场甩卖敏锐这种东西，我买了一堆。说真的，听我说，这些人不得不让我们进入他们的生活，不得不让我们触摸他们的身体。有时候，不得不让我们看到他们的裸体，他们痛苦的样子，让我们看到一切他们试图不让世界发现的东西。我见过一些人因为这种亲密感而混乱，误以为这背后还有别的情感。不管是病人还是治疗师都会遇上这种混淆的情况。所以你小心一点。”  
“明白，”Erik说。  
他加大步子，甩开了Sean。他呼出的气息在寒冷的清晨化成了白雾。他想到了Charles趴在他双手之下的样子，充满痛苦，但相信Erik不管让他多疼都会达到治疗效果。完全地信任他。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Erik站在泳池边，离他几尺的地方。头一次，Charles非常想要假装出一点无助的样子。如果他无助的话，Erik就不得不帮他。抱起他。Erik，正站在那里，身着泳裤，露出雕塑一般线条优美的长腿——泳裤以一种十分曼妙的方式，包裹着某些部位——上面是逐渐变细的腰，看上去几乎很难相信其导向的是宽阔的、健壮的胸膛——  
  
但无助并不吸引人。除了他全部的伤疤，他无力的双腿之外，Charles极其想要在此刻表现得吸引人一些。  
“我想我能搞定，”Charles说。从轮椅上挪下来的动作总是很笨拙不雅的，但他能做到。按下轮椅的手刹，手扶着泳池的扶梯，右腿——他今天可以移动这条腿足够远！——但左腿需要一点点辅助，然后——不要太快—— _到了_ 。他坐在池边，充满近乎荒谬的极度胜利感。  
  
当然，他的腿端庄地折在一边就好像在模仿小美人鱼，但他可以忍受这个。  
  
Erik看上去几乎和Charles一样高兴。“不错？准备好再次游泳了吗？”  
“是的。尽管我——穿着盔甲。”  
“算不上是盔甲，”Erik说，坐到他的身边。他的脚拨动了平静的水面；一阵轻柔的波纹从他们俩周围的瓷砖漾开。涟漪反射的微光在上方拱形的天花板上闪烁。“我们只需要在你膝盖和胫骨周围包上软垫，当然还有靴子。(boots)”  
“继续。叫他们小靴靴(booties)，我能接受事实的。”  
Erik的微笑看上去露出的牙齿比一般人要多。“那好吧。小靴靴。”  
  
 _诱惑的装扮，_ Charles低头望着包裹全身的黑色软垫心里不无嘲讽地想着。但在他的情况下，能令大多数人忽略不计的小刮小蹭对他来讲都是威胁——很容易造成严重的感染。至少他不用穿上衣。长期使用手动的轮椅很好地锻炼了他的上身，比从前那些愚蠢的瑜伽课要来得有用许多，并且他大多数伤疤都在后背上；所以他猜测Erik可能会欣赏眼前景象，也不算太过自负。  
  
当Charles用双手把腿扶进水中的时候，Erik滑进池里——动作如此流畅而舒展，周围的池面几乎未起波澜。“来，Charles。跳。”  
Charles挑起一边眉毛。  
Erik不为所动。“我说真的。跳。”  
“不用腿？”  
“不管用什么都行，别犹豫。下来。”  
  
Charles没太多机会迟疑。他把自己从池边推入水中，感到令人奇异地精神一震——跃入水中，溅起水花，感觉到池水没过头顶，自己的身体突然地、美丽地、愉快地感觉到一种长期以来都没感受过的轻松。  
  
他的手臂划开，使自己往上浮起直到头部钻出水面。Erik用手抓住了他的肩膀；他再度微笑起来。“你做到了。”  
Charles甩了甩潮湿的头发就像是一只欢快的落水狗，溅了得意洋洋的Erik一脸。他们大笑着，直到他意识到——  
——他脚上穿的靴子轻微的重量足以将他的腿向下拉直。他的脚刚刚碰到了池底。  
  
他站在那里。  
  
Charles缓缓地直起身。Erik的微笑消失了——不，只是变得更加柔软——看着Charles小心地测试自己，发现能够刚好保持平衡。Erik收回了手，让Charles自己站立，然后开口，“感觉怎么样？”  
“我无话可说。”你该如何描述这种感觉？你不能。Charles自己在事故之前也绝对不可能明白这种感觉。  
  
Erik点点头，接受了他的话，也完全理解了它。无需隐藏心中的情感，Charles意识到——既非是此刻的喜悦抑或痛苦——而是这种雷霆般的震撼，这种从前不曾有过的情绪，如今像奇迹一般不可思议——  
  
还有站在Erik面前的欢欣。他们面对着面，就像是他幻想中两人本应初见的样子，能够看着他的眼睛……  
  
**  
  
“然后呢？”Moira问，手中还攥着吃了一半的三明治，被完全遗忘了。“然后发生了什么？”  
“喔。然后他给了我一个浮板让我扶着，然后我——我稍微走了一会儿。”Charles知道自己的脸因为这段记忆而快乐地红了起来——因为很多原因——而他根本不在乎。  
  
Moira重重地坐回椅子，这本是大学给那些为了没交作业而想出无数荒唐理由的学生准备的，但如今已经成了她的午餐专用位置。外卖食物的棕色纸袋和白色餐巾纸散布在餐桌——也就是他的办公桌上。“就这样？”  
“我刚才告诉你我又能走了，你唯一的反应居然是‘就这样’？我是说，是的，只是在泳池里，但我觉得那也很重要。”  
“哦，不。那很棒，当然很棒，但我并不惊讶你已经恢复到了这种程度。实际上，我还有点恼怒自己为什么没早点向你推荐水疗。只是——”Moira耸了耸肩。“你刚才描述那个场景的方式……还有Erik……我还以为你们俩接下来会开始接吻呢。”  
  
难道他刚才头顶有个不停闪烁的霓虹灯标志，印着“ _这对Erik Lehnsherr来讲是个坏主意吗_ ”，还是用超大的红色字体写的？Charles呜咽了一声。“他只是我的按摩治疗师。就这样。”  
她看了他一眼。  
他叹息，只好承认，“好吧好吧。我承认我对他有点心动。(a bit crush)”  
“一点？”  
“我知道我对他有兴趣，”Charles说，视线盯着自己的桌面。“但我有好长一段时间除了学生以外没认识任何人。这很令人激动，跟他——有完全不同的聊天内容，新的故事。有时候我觉得如此封闭，如此孤独——Erik改变了这一切，至少改变了一些，我猜我对这有所回应。而且我们的确能够聊任何话题——有时还争论很多事情，真的——政治上的，哲学上的，我们有太多方面完全相反，但是那种好的相反，明白吗？”他不由自主地微笑起来，难以控制自己不去想象Erik的样子。“我总是过于简单化，而他过于复杂化。我是个困在无望境遇中的乐观主义者，而他是个悲观主义者，却决心奉献一生去和不可能作斗争。他很沉默，而我总是叽里呱啦……我现在好像就在叽里呱啦，抱歉。”  
  
“听上去只是心动才见鬼了。Charles——你 _爱上_ 他了。”  
  
他甚至都没有对自己承认过这一点，但一旦这个词从Moira口中冒出，似乎再也无法否认。他呻吟了一声，把脸埋进了掌心。  
  
  
很明显这个动作足够证实Moira的观点。“而他也喜欢你，不是吗？我是说，他花了那么多时间来跟你进行额外的治疗——”  
Charles艰难地抬起头直视她的眼睛。“那只是为了取得培训证书。”  
“哦，是吗？”Moira每次感觉自己理直气壮的时候都会有种抬起下巴的姿态，既可爱又可怕。“看上去他对你的关注比普通的按摩师对病人的关注要多很多呢。”  
“Erik一向非常专业。或者比专业更专业。不管你怎么看。”他低头盯着自己的三明治，感到毫无胃口，把它丢到一边。“你为什么这么说？像你们这群人应该知道——在病人和治疗师之间有一种规则，有一些无法逾越的界线。”  
  
她仰躺在椅子里，几乎陷入沉思，有好一会儿之后她才回答。“Charles，你和我就逾越了这条界线。当然，不是作为恋人，但成为朋友。从专业的关系转变成私人的关系容易吗？不。人们有时候会混淆它们两者吗？当然。但这是有可能发生的，而且可以把这种转变引导到正确的方式上。”  
  
Charles之前并没有如此积极地看待这件事。想到这是被允许的，以这种观念来看待Erik，这个念头让他既激动又惶恐。还有一些Moira并未考虑到的因素。“他是个按摩师。他一定碰到这种事太多次了。经常。”  
“这——是啊，他很可能比我更多地接触到不适当的关注，”她承认。“我打交道的对象是正处于严重的身体创伤的人们，而他的工作与其说是治疗，大多数人则认为更像是前戏之类的。 _然而，_ 这也意味着他已经习惯了拒绝别人。你很显然十分迷恋他——”  
  
 _超大的闪烁霓虹标志=没错_  
  
“——所以假如他没有任何意思的话，他很可能会后撤。通常会跟你拉开距离，表现得更加正式，之类的。但他没有，反而跟你一起游泳，还和你进行那些深度的谈话。所以我想你们之间有些什么。”  
“……真的吗？”  
“是啊，真的。所以你可以试探他(feel him out，有‘试探’和‘摸’的意思，译者注)。我是指比喻层面上。之后你就可以真的去摸他。(feel him out)”  
  
Charles捡起一个三明治袋子砸向她；她轻而易举地避开了。他说，“我该怎么做呢？以前，要是我对某人有幻想的话，我就喝几杯酒然后向他投怀送抱。”  
“嗯唔。真含蓄。”  
“好吧，也许不算是最细致的招数，但也很有用。现在的情况要复杂太多了。”等等，难道他真的在寻求该如何浪漫地接近Erik的建议？他真的打算这么做吗？他甚至还不知道Erik是不是gay。或是双性恋。还是有待讨论。  
  
Moira说，“这种事没有快准狠的套路。但我想你应该让自己的意图表达得更加明显，然后看看他如何反应，再进行下一步。”她用手指轻叩桌面。“你说他上周五一直待到晚上？”  
“是的。”  
“你邀请他吃晚饭了吗？”  
“——不，我没想到。再说房子里也没什么吃的。”  
“招待失败！”  
“哦，老天，你在推特上花的时间太多了。”  
  
她充耳不闻。“说真的，Charles，这个家伙给你额外的治疗，而你把他送上了回家的火车，一个多小时的车程还没有吃的？这是不对的——即使你对他没意思也不该这样。这周——你们这周还要水疗，对吧？”  
他点点头。“我可以做好饭。等等，不，不行。但我们应该可以点外卖。”  
“这就对了！”Moira一笑，然后突然变成了公事公办的样子——McTaggart医生再次出现了。“我们之前谈过关于性生活的话题——”  
“哦，上帝，别再说一次。”  
“不，不会再说一次，但也许你应该开始看看你可用的几种选项。以防万一。我会整理一些PDF文档发给你，今天下午晚些时候发，行吗？”  
以防万一。  
终于Charles点点头。“好的。”  
到了正确的时机、如果可能的话，他可以……检验一下事实。  
  
**  
  
周五的水疗课程结束之后，Charles拖着身体从水里出来——从没有重量感的，他能够站立的，感觉 _自己再次成为自己_ 的水中——回到地心引力的领域之内。他在池边喘息了一阵；心脏跳动得如此厉害以至于他怀疑Erik是否能看出来。  
“Charles？”Erik说。“你需要我帮你放回轮椅上吗？”  
“不。我是说，是的。”有时候Charles可以在房间里完成地面回到轮椅上的过程，那是在有柔软地毯的情况下，但在这里没必要冒险。“但我想问——想说——我上星期那么快就打发你离开实在太失礼了。”  
“你并不失礼。”Erik的灰色眼眸显得小心翼翼。  
“嗯，只是游泳总会让我很饿。实际上是饿坏了。而你回家的路那么长，我觉得我应该请你吃晚饭再走的。我现在就准备这么做，如果你愿意的话。”  
这也许算是世界上最烂的晚餐邀请了——但Erik开口，“当然。可以，我们一起吃吧。你想要什么？”  
  
 _结婚！_ Charles在脑海中大喊，但说出口的是，“我想我们可以点中餐外卖。”  
“那就中餐，”Erik说，而脸上带着Charles所见过最让人着迷的不可思议的微笑。  
  
金凤凰餐厅的外送速度惊人，让Charles怀疑他们是不是有个TARDIS（来自DoctorWho，大家都认识吧，译者注），穿越到过去在食物还没被煮好之前就送来了它。他在擦干身体之前打的电话，而当我们俩来到房子第一层之时，门铃已经响起了。  
  
“煮花椰菜——你的，”Charles说，递去外卖盒。他们坐在厨房的料理台旁边，他选了这里因为温暖而舒适——至少比他房子里的餐厅要舒适，那里的长餐桌可以容纳四十二个人。“虾子和龙虾酱是我的。糙米，你的；白米饭，我的。老天，你真健康。”  
“我不准备教育你，放松。有些和我同一职业的人后来转去做健康顾问了，我只是严格要求我自己。”  
“你能不能至少允许我给你一块幸运饼干？”Charles捡起他们得到了两个用玻璃纸包着的饼干。  
  
Erik再次向他露出那种令人目眩神迷的微笑。“你在引诱我走向罪恶之路。”  
Charles听完，俯身撑在手肘上，支起自己的身子让自己不至于融化到地板上。“选一个。”  
“吃完饭之前不能打开，这是规矩。”  
“最后再打开，但现在先选好。”他现在是在调情——几乎是在挑逗。是的，这就是挑逗应该的样子，不是吗？  
  
  
Erik接过一块饼干，他们开始吃晚饭。感谢上帝这家中餐如此令人信赖地美味，让Charles几乎确信Erik仅仅只吃简朴的煮蔬菜也一样能满足。他本想要提议Erik来杯酒，但随后自己否定了它，尽管他们俩人今晚都不用开车；他有种感觉，对Erik来说，酒精可能是一个敏感的话题。  
“你很快就要进入期末了，对吧？”Erik说。“下个月初？”  
Charles点头。“学生们开始露出一脸惊恐状。那种‘哦上帝啊我的论文要上交了’的表情。”  
“满脸是汗？”  
“不，那要等到五月初才会有。”  
  
Erik轻声笑，用筷子在纸盒里又夹起一个花椰菜。“你是准备暑假继续上课，还是休息一阵？”  
“都不是，实际上。我会写作。”  
“写作？”  
“我正在写一本关于前沿遗传学，基因工程的书，内容是那个领域比较先进的，但面向普通读者。基因工程能做到太多神奇的事了。有那么多科幻电影，不是吗？我希望能直接传达知识，但同时也具有娱乐性。甚至连外行人都能被迷住。那就是我的目标，不管怎样。”  
“我会拜读的。”  
“你知道我的。你估计不得不读，因为我会纠缠你，还会让你在亚马逊上留下好的评价。”  
“不，我是说，像这样的一本书——我本来就会在书店里拿起来看的。而且我觉得你是那种能把它写得——迷人的人。就像你说的。”  
  
尽管Charles明白“谦虚”并非他向来的做人准则之一，但得到Erik的夸奖还是让他有种完全措手不及的感觉。他低下头微笑起来。“这个么。谢天谢地，我得到了一些帮助。我妹妹的未婚夫之前是我的研究助理；他帮助我检查和校对我写的东西。这些日子，科学进步的速度之快，以至于跟上它的步伐都需要全身心的精力才行。”  
“你一定很喜欢他了。你妹妹要嫁的人。”  
“Hank很不错。我完全没想过她会选择他，但彼此却很适合。这是另一件我在夏天要做的事情——参加婚礼。八月底。所以肯定会热死人，而且我们还没有研究好我该怎么坐着轮椅送她走红地毯，但——会想出办法的。”  
  
“所以他们算是闪婚吗？”  
“不。呃，的确，Hank在认识四个月之后就求婚了，但是订婚之后已经过了三年。他们不肯订下结婚日期，直到纽约承认同性婚姻。我想她是希望能跟我一起结婚吧。”好吧，这话题可说得 _太生硬了。_  
  
但Erik似乎没有注意到他任何的尴尬。“你知道吗，这大概是能引起我母亲注意的唯一一个主题了，在她生命的最后几年。她非常希望能看到我结婚的那一天。如果我当时正有个认真交往的男友，估计她会强迫自己再坚持一阵。就为了看着我结婚。”  
“我希望她能亲眼看到，”Charles说，完全真诚地，尽管此刻他在脑海中大声唱的是 _Gay! Gay gay gay gay gay! 他是 gaaaaaaaaay!_  
“我也希望。”  
  
“所以你没有—没有认真交往的对象。”这是恐怖片的结尾，Charles知道，假如Erik现在宣布他已经订婚了或者别的之类。他感觉自己几乎摒住了呼吸。  
但Erik摇了摇头。“当事故发生的时候我有个交往对象。那段关系—属于分分合合的那种，但当时我们复合了，我真的以为我们俩可以继续下去。他陪我经历了父亲的葬礼，还有照顾母亲的最初几个月，然后—”Erik发出短促的一声笑。“然后他告诉我现状‘对他来说压力太大’。他跟我说分手的那天是我第一次帮母亲换导尿管的日子，我弄得一团糟。我们都感觉非常羞耻，随后我很受伤地跑去他那里，然后他跟我摊牌了。这个我爱过的男人，这个我以为能和他共度一生的人—如今，每次当我想起他，都会想起那天医院里尿液的恶臭。”他挺起身子。“抱歉。讲得太多了。而且也不适合晚饭时候说。”  
  
“不，没事的，”Charles依然不能完全理清这件事。“他说你父亲的死和母亲的残疾是种压力…… _对他来讲_ ？”  
“你懂了，对不对？还有更糟的。他居然有胆子在我母亲去世后的两个星期又打电话给我。他只是想要没有包袱的我，那意味着他其实从未真正想要我。”  
他声音里那种真实的痛苦——在这么久之后依然存在——穿透了Charles的全身。他把手搭在Erik的前臂上，心中完全不觉得这是为了碰触Erik的借口，抑或担心他怎么看待自己；他唯一想的只是给他提供力所能及的安慰。他都没有意识到Erik的皮肤在他掌心的温热，直到之后才想起。“他是个蠢货。我很遗憾。”  
  
Erik耸耸肩。“都已经过去了。现在，我想到这个只是让我失落，但实际上已经没什么影响了。我是说——早些发现他真正的嘴脸总比晚发现好。”他的视线追寻着Charles的双眼。“我希望这样的事情没在你身上发生。”  
“不。当时我没有什么男友。”Charles向后仰倒，放开了手。“事实上很久都没有了。”  
“我觉得这难以置信，”Erik说。这也许只是一般人都会说的客气话。但这仍然震颤Charles的全身就好像是闪电击中他的血脉。  
  
之后话题变得闲散了一些—他们都急迫地想要从如此沉重的话题中解救出来，而Charles几乎难以专心，因为体内冒着泡的傻气快乐感觉。他在打开幸运饼干的时候依旧有些晕头晕脑的。“我们来看看。‘你将会有一段十分精彩的时光。’这个挺有希望的。”  
Erik也掰开了自己的饼干，读到，“全世界的水都无法弄沉一艘船，除非它自己漏水。”  
  
“哦，这是我最讨厌的话之一。根本不幸运，对不对？”  
“至少我们当中的一个会有好运。至于我嘛，我猜它的意思是——我不应该乘泰坦尼克号？”  
  
Charles撅起嘴唇，假装严肃地说。“没错，绝对不要。”  
“正是。”他又笑了起来。  
终于，Erik准备离开了，跟往常每次离开一样，并没有减少或是增加任何公事公办态度的迹象。但等他沿着门廊朝门外等待着的出租车走去时，他开口道。“今天很开心。”  
“是的，”Charles真希望他这句话是在几步之前说的，这样的话他也许就有勇气伸出手，勾住Erik的手指了。“我们应该什么时候再聚一次。下周，也许？”  
“我很愿意。”Erik说。  
  
再也没有怀疑，再也无法否认：下周就会是一个约会。一个真正的约会。他们今天顺利地从专业的会面转变成了私人的。他们能做到。  
但是然后呢？  
Charles深吸了一口气，推着轮椅来到了自己的书房。是时候去做一些这几天一直拖着没做的事情了。  
是时候读读Moira发给他的、关于性爱的邮件了。  
  
**  
  
Charles的病情诊断白纸黑字地写着：二级不完全性骨折，ASIA D级。在他前几个月的恢复期，Moira就已经解释过，这意味着他依然有能够心源性勃起的可能性。也就是说，仅仅因为兴奋而勃起，因为他的阴茎和大脑能够共同合作。  
  
（而另一种：反射性勃起——由于对阴茎的物理性刺激而引起的，跟你脑海中想象的东西无关。这种勃起比以前出现得更多，主要是因为Charles难以注意到它初期的征兆然后及时安抚好它，如果出现在一个不方便的场合的话。男性的截瘫患者必须经常注意自己的下身，防止那里意外地鼓起一块，让整个房间里的人全都尴尬起来。）  
  
嗯，事实证明，Charles的确可以有心源性的勃起。他甚至能够通过自慰来达到高潮。  
两次。  
两，次。一共。十八个月内。  
  
而别的时候，当他的身体因为大脑的原因而兴奋起来，但阴茎却很难维持坚硬，不管Charles多么急切地抚摸自己，不管他脑海中想象多么色情的场景。就好象他的身体和大脑只能合作短短的一会儿，足够激起性欲，但难以达到满足的程度。  
Charles相信自己能够因为Erik而性起。仅仅是想象中亲吻他，就足以让自己感到几乎头晕目眩。但是如果——在某个时刻（而且现在看上去他们真的有可能进展到那个时刻）——他的身体背叛了大脑怎么办呢？想到会在Erik的手中疲软简直让他惊恐万分。  
  
 _Erik会了解你的局限，他会理解的。_ Charles心想。这起了一点帮助，但并没多少。尽管Erik跟很多截瘫患者打过交道，但基本能肯定他从来没有跟任何一个上过床。他们能找到取悦彼此的方法吗？Charles不能像以前一样动了—老天，他以前多么喜欢骑乘自己的伴侣，他让他们疯狂，给他们带来快感直到自己的腿根滚烫，身体大汗淋漓，被操得完全失去意识——  
他低头瞥了自己的胯间一眼。不，没反应。  
  
下定决心之后，Charles拿起了IPAD，打开Moira发来的邮件附件。那里清楚地写着他可以选择的方式。  
选择之一？他可以注射一种药剂到阴茎里面，让它保持勃起。  
注射。用针头。Charles在那里并没有完全的知觉了，但还是能够确信自己能感觉到 _那个_ 。不用了谢谢。  
他也可以使用一种尿道栓剂——这是一个Charles从未想过能看到的词语组合。皱起眉头，他意识到自己的手不由自主地捂住了胯下。当然，这比注射要好一点……大概。  
  
比较令人鼓舞的一个新闻是，对于跟他类似的男性脊椎损伤患者来说，伟哥是一个可能的选择。这还不错，是吧？只是一种药片而已，反正他平时要吃无数的药。是的，他可以叫Moira给他开一些；虽然之后肯定会被盘问不休也是值得的。  
可是，你必须要在性生活之前一小时左右就服下伟哥。有没有什么不需要提前计划的方法呢？他一向喜欢一时兴起地做爱，在兴致上来的一刻。  
  
还有一种叫做“阴茎假体”的玩意儿。Charles一开始以为是自慰棒之类，但这其实是一种真的可以移植到海绵体内部的设备。一种可以充气的设备。这该怎么用？嘿，说不定这是靠手动充气的。他可以对Erik说，过来吹我——这不坏。但还有一些是靠遥控来充气的。  
  
“哦新世界的大门，”Charles咕哝，瞪着屏幕上出现的图像。  
然后，假体有两个主要的缺点。一个是，可能造成感染——对于Charles来讲，即使是轻微的感染也可以造成严重后果。而在那个部位的感染……不是个好主意。其次，假体有可能会失灵。Moira发来的材料中对于“失灵”是什么情况含糊其辞，但无论如何都是很不详的样子。他能想象到自己的老二跳起，软下去，再跳起，就像是停车场的起落杆一样。但最糟糕的应该是快速漏气，空气被挤出发出放屁一样的声音。  
  
你总可以用阴茎真空泵——吸的确能够创造奇迹——但Charles立即从可选列表里划去了它，因为他读到这种产品“发青的勃起，触感是冷冰冰的”。我的老天啊。  
所以。伟哥？伟哥。  
  
Charles疲倦地关闭了Moira的邮件。但他随后想到——Moira只会提供医学上的意见。那种医生带着礼节告知病人的信息。也许网络能够提供更多的实践性建议？他急切地开始在谷歌上搜索起来，预测到接下来几周他的Gmail会被各种小广告挤爆。  
但网络并没有带来太多帮助。有很多言之凿凿的博客，告诉他截瘫患者也能成为很棒的爱人，但却没讲到底该怎么做。还有许多网页在吹捧Moira已经提供的选项的各种优点，但没有提到更多的。而那些图片和指示都是异性恋的；这不算什么大问题，因为他可以合理推测，但依然感觉有点被孤立了。  
  
他找到的唯一两种性爱协助方式、Moira没有提到的，是楔形垫和悬挂带。楔形垫看上去足够简单——把躺在那里的截瘫伴侣下身垫高抬起。Charles觉得普通的枕头大概也能起到类似作用。再说，想象一下躺在那里，向Erik张开双腿……  
——相当不错。这个他能做到。当然。  
  
现在会是什么感觉呢，让另一个男人进入他的身体？Charles知道自己能够有所感觉——他的知觉足够体会到——但有可能像从前的感觉一样好吗？  
无法再想下去，Charles决定看看悬挂带是怎么回事。随后他觉得还不如不看。  
  
 _他们以为我是什么人？太阳马戏团的团员吗？_  
的确，他现在上肢力量增强了不少，但足够他支撑整个性行为的过程吗？而那种刺眼的黑色束缚带，像那样把你四肢拉开，运用重力让你张开双腿——好吧，让他想起了捆绑的SM，他曾和一些伴侣试过但并不十分喜欢。而且从前这种感觉是亲密感，但如今一想到自己被绑起、变得无助——在那种悬挂带之下——这个念头令他无比恐惧。  
  
Charles躺回轮椅靠背上，用双手盖住了脸。 _我该怎么做？我该怎么满足Erik还有我自己？这到底有没有可能？_  
他希望他回到今夜的前一段，那时候奔涌于他全身的情感是激动与兴奋，而非此刻的惊慌。  
  
**  
  
Erik躺在床上，喘着粗气，裸着身体。过了一会儿，当他恢复神智，他从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾，擦干净自己。他的视线瞟了一眼笔记本电脑的屏幕，它依然在他的枕头旁亮着。那个趴在楔形枕上、诱惑地微笑着的截瘫人士，是个女性，但Erik不难把这画面想象成全裸地趴着的Charles。这和他按摩Charles后背时看到的景象并无太大不同——或者跟他刚才自慰时脑中想象的景象并无不同——  
  
他应该告诉Charles，他必须得辞去Charles的治疗师一职。实际上他今晚吃完饭之后就应该说的。但Erik没有，反而费尽了全部的自控力，才阻止自己在临别时低下头和Charles吻别。  
Charles会回吻他的。  
  
但Charles的生命中太久没有别的男人出现了，听上去好像唯一和他相处的人就是他妹妹的未婚夫。  
Erik记起Sean提起过他们的病人有多么脆弱，身体上还有情感上。Erik完全相信自己对Charles足够小心，而他们之间的对话也是有意义的。私人的。当然他们之间的情感联结是真实的，也是值得探索的。  
  
所以他今天为什么没有不再做Charles的按摩师？这是下一步—最好的一步，不管是为了他自己的事业好还是为了和Charles可能建立的关系也好。他甚至现在也可以这么做，只要拿起电话。很晚了，但Charles说过他从来不在午夜之前睡觉。  
  
他幻想着Charles柔软的嗓音在他的耳边，就在他此刻躺在床上的时候，心脏依旧由于之前想象他们俩彼此躯体交缠而产生的高潮而猛烈跳动。Erik闭上双眼；他的性器抽搐了一下，不可能这么快再起反应，但依然对于他的念头而有些兴奋。  
但他依然没有打电话。  
  
也许，Erik心想，他只是胆小罢了。不是怕被拒绝——他十分肯定Charles就像自己一样渴望这个——是害怕再次担起责任。他花了好几年来照顾一个瘫痪病人，几乎费尽了他除了上学和上班以外的所有时间。他是不是害怕再次这么做呢？  
  
不。不，不是这样的。这很难，有时候简直令人筋疲力尽，但Erik之前从未退缩过，总是尽心尽力地照顾母亲的一切。他也不会在Charles面前退缩一步。  
  
Erik想——或许——或许只是因为他已经爱上了Charles。  
那他为什么不打电话？  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释：（因为这章实在太多科学内容了，所以考据癖的楼主忍不住把找到的资料都堆了上来ORZ）  
> 1.关于水疗的科普请戳http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aquatic_therapy  
> http://www.caaquatictherapy.com/pool-programs.php还有这里  
> 2.幸运饼干 fortune cookie: 是一种美式的亚洲风味脆饼，通常由面粉、糖、香草及奶油做成，并且里面包有类似箴言或者模棱两可预言的字条，有时也印有「幸运数字」（如用于彩票等），翻译过的中国成语、俗语等。在美国及加拿大（其他的西方国家的也有），幸运饼干是中国餐馆里的一道甜点，但在真正的中国是没有这样东西。是加利福尼亚州的多个移民社团都说20世纪早期幸运饼干就已经流行，其配方是基于日本传统的煎饼。  
> 3.TARDIS：TARDIS是英国科幻电视剧Doctor Who中的时间机器和宇宙飞船，它是时间和空间的相对维度（Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space）的缩写。标志是蓝色电话亭。  
> 4.纽约州同性婚姻法案在2011年6月24日在纽约州立法机构中获得通过。  
> 5.ASIA：美国脊髓损伤学会ASIA分级标准：  
> A—完全性损害。在骶段无任何感觉运动功能保留。  
> B—不完全性损害。在神经平面以下包括骶段（S4—S5）存在感觉功能，但无运动功能。  
> C—不完全性损害。在神经平面以下存在运动功能，并且大部分关键肌的肌力小于3级。  
> D—不完全性损害。在神经平面以下存在运动功能，并且大部分关键肌的肌力大于或等于3级。  
> E—正常。感觉和运动功能正常。  
> 6.男人通常有两种勃起，一种是心因性勃起，由性想像引起；另一种是反射性勃起，来自于直接的身体接触。 心因性勃起的发育源于脊神经，这部分神经由脊髓发出后朝向脊椎底部第10胸椎至第2腰椎水平。总体来说，低位不完全损伤的男性比高位不完全损伤的男性具备心因性勃起功能的可能性大，而遭受完全损伤的男性不大可能具备心因性勃起。  
> 7.两个文章链接http://www.ci123.com/article.php/38411]截瘫患者如何成功进行性行为  
> http://health.sina.com.cn/hc/s/2013-09-17/1642105852.shtml截瘫患者的性生活方式  
> 8.阴茎真空泵长这样，跟打气筒差不多http://www.aliexpress.com/popular/vacuum-pump-penis.html


	4. Chapter 4

星期一下午和Erik的见面是非常美妙的。  
好吧，假如“美妙”的意思是“充满了折磨人的痛苦，既是身体上的（因为按摩之后的酸痛）也是精神上的（因为未能出口的爱意），但那种痛苦你依然千金不换。”Charles希望等到周五晚上的时候会变成一种含义简单一些的“美妙”，但在此刻他对现状也还算满意。  
  
“你确定你没事吗？”Erik递给Charles一杯水；他一直都这么做，就在按摩结束之后，但如今他们总是会手指相碰，视线胶着。“我知道今天又按到了后背下端那块很疼的地方。”  
“说真的，没什么，”Charles说，就好像他之前没有差点哭出来一样。“你已经让那里好多了。我十分感谢。”  
“你很坚强，”Erik回答。“听着——我在想——”  
Charles的心跳加快了。“怎么？”  
“——算了，我们以后再说。我周三早晨再来。和往常一样。行吗？”  
“好的。当然可以。”  
  
他们没有像往常一样在治疗结束后聊得那么多；他们彼此之间有些安静——害羞，Charles心想。像Erik这样强大而坚忍的人变得害羞起来，会让他变得完全令人无法抗拒，要不是Charles自己也十分不好意思，说话磕磕巴巴，几乎不敢直视Erik的眼睛，他会难以自控。  
 _星期五晚上，_ 他提醒自己，当他在门口向Erik挥手告别。他们一向会提前叫来的出租车停在门口，所以还有一点时间足以坐在那里看着Erik离开——手插在连帽衫的口袋里向前走，像往常一样总会转头看一眼。 _他想要谈谈周五晚上。终于到了这个时候。_  
  
Charles必须得准备好第二天给学生的期末考试题，所以他在余下的夜晚不得不努力专心于自己的工作。或多或少。大概吧。每次他稍微走神，都会直接想到Erik。在他们初次见面的那个下午他低下头微笑的样子，或是每次按摩结束之后他的手都会在Charles的肩头流连许久……  
  
 _停下。别再想了，不然你的学生就会得到这样的一份考试题，“你认为Erik Lehnsherr通常是在上面还是在下面？画图解答。”_  
  
所以一直到Charles第二天醒来时，在闹钟响起之前，他才有机会真正地做个白日梦。像往常一样，他稍稍挺直了后背，照Moira的要求稍微扭转了一下，为了防止压力带来的酸痛。但当他这么做的时候，他想象着自己和Erik一同倒在床上——想象着在他身边醒来会是什么感觉——  
  
——接着Charles看见了，在长久，很久，太久以来的第一次，看到自己的被单下面有一块凸起，与此同时一阵愉悦的性冲动滑过他的身体。  
他坐起身来，只为了完全确认。  
  
“是你啊，”他对自己的勃起说话。“好久不见。”  
这笑话只是为了缓解心中的紧张；Charles心里明白。但这很充满希望，不是吗？如果仅仅是想到Erik就能让他变硬的话，那么他在周五晚上还是有点机会的。  
乳液——在床头柜里。他的手胡乱摸索了一阵，慌忙的就好像人们快要迟到时的动作一样，或是以为自己快要错过机会时一样。但过了一会儿，他将自己的那里握在了手中。那感觉如此模糊，几乎快要消失……但没有完全消失，还没有。足够了，不是吗？  
  
Charles感觉像是在撸别人，手掌中绷紧的老二，顶端的突起，茎体的长度，都不像是属于自己的而是其他人的。但他的心跳越来越快——这应该是好的迹象，对吧？——而呼吸变得愈发急促。他可以做到的。他可以。如果他能够让自己射出来，那么他也能为了Erik而射。他想要如此，太急切地想要为Erik这么做。所以他努力去完成。  
  
努力。  
再努力。  
  
“拜托，”Charles呻吟出声。他的面色潮红；手指开始抽筋。“拜托，求你了，求你了。”他在脑海中勾勒着Erik赤裸地压在他的身上，亲吻他的场景。他下意识地刻画出他曾经有过的性爱模式，将Erik嵌入每个画面。把Erik按在墙上，站在那里上他。或者把Erik推倒成跪姿，拉下自己的裤子拉链，让Erik来吸自己。骑在他身上被他干。在地板上要他。这些没有一样是可能实现的。但没关系的，不是吗？这只是幻想，只是幻想，而且应该足够让他达到高潮。  
  
但他的阴茎在手中软了下去，尽管Charles疯狂地套弄想要重新变得坚硬——只有一些，他可以恢复完全勃起的——但没能成功。他完全地瘫软了；不得不放弃。他的胳膊酸痛起来，全身布满汗珠，而没有任何东西能证明他努力过；一切只能证明周五晚上看上去不会顺利。  
  
“该死，”他轻声咒骂。  
那天早晨他唯一成功的事情就是没有哭出声来。  
  
**  
  
“在我看来，”Hank说，“关于同源重组那一章节也许对于普通读者并不友好。”  
“换句话说，那段完全是深奥的胡言乱语。”  
“没错。”  
  
Charles下午空闲的一段时间在大学图书馆里的一间讨论室里度过。他和Hank本可以在他的办公室里检查编辑笔记，但Hank对于Charles的文件整理十分有意见——例如，“如果这些东西都是在我桌子上的话，我总能立刻找到想找的东西。”所以他们最好还是在这儿见面，让Hank可以把所有材料整整齐齐地码在干净的书桌上。  
  
“我一直在想你提的写作建议——关于我们必须找到一个方法，利用现实生活中的应用来介绍某些核心的科学原理，才能吸引读者的兴趣。”Hank把鼻梁上的眼睛推了推；像往常一样，Charles知道任何一个不认识Hank的人都会以为戴眼睛是假时髦。但事实上，Hank恐怕是世界上最后一个天真到只因为觉得角质眼镜框很实用而戴它们的人了。“如果你不认为这太过于，嗯，夸张的话，我们可不可以把这章的结构改成反面例子对比正面例子？比如转基因食品和潜在的乳腺癌治疗方法？”  
  
这正是，恰恰是他们所需要的那种观点——通常Charles自己也会想到的角度。对于Hank来讲是个巨大的进步，就理解如何吸引大众读者而言。但并没有大叫“好主意！”Charles只是简单地点点头。“值得一试。”  
“教授——”  
“Hank，说了多少次了，你在夏天结束前就会成为我的妹夫。你不能叫我Charles吗？”  
“在学校里不会。教授，你今天看上去心不在焉。”  
  
叹了一口气，Charles倚靠在自己的轮椅背上。“我想是吧。”  
“有什么事让你烦心吗？你不舒服吗？”  
“是的，以及不是。”他能对Hank讲这些吗？他非常渴望来一场男人与男人之间的谈心……但男人与Hank之间的谈话可是非常困难的。决心孤注一掷，Charles说，“我需要你对Raven保密，行吗？“  
Hank的脸色一沉。“我不想对她有什么秘密。“  
“不是那种重大的秘密。是关于——好吧，我的爱情生活，而你知道她的。如果现在告诉她的话太早了，要是她听到的话，她可不会问我们什么时候约会，而是会问我什么时候向Erik求婚。”  
  
“我明白你的顾虑了。小心谨慎一点总归比较好。”Hank把材料往旁边推了一点儿——即使现在，还是注意分开工作与私人生活。“我注意到你说了‘Erik’，是上次吃晚饭的时候提到的那个男人，是不是？”  
“正是他。我们，嗯，有了些进展，而我猜我们准备——呃，你知道的，跨过某些界限。发生关系。”  
“的确值得你心不在焉。但你似乎看上去更紧张，而不是激动。”  
Charles自己都没意识到有这么明显。假如他一直无意识向Erik展示的信息是离远点怎么办呢？“自从车祸以来我都没有和任何人交往过。”  
“你主要担心的是性方面的，还是情感方面？”  
  
他本人过于担心性方面的问题以至于完全没有考虑别的。“情感？”  
Hank以为这是个回答，而不知道其实是个疑问句。“尽管我不能设身处地，但你的困难看上去很明显。你们正被驱使着走上一段比普通的浪漫情侣要严重得多的依赖关系，鉴于你们俩在各种方面会遇到的种种阻碍。至少你拥有独立的个性，足以抗争这样的倚赖，但你必须考虑Erik能否理解并且完全把你当作平等的个体来看待。有一些人迷恋残疾人，作为某种特殊的性癖好，Erik有可能是其中之一……这或许会又或许不会困扰你，但你无疑会想要确认是否如此，为了清楚起见。还有，当你自然地——并且我必须补充，正确地——考虑自己作为可能的男友人选，可以奉献给他什么，你会同样自然地迫使自己补偿他，或许由于你脑中想象他可能的不满而夸大了自己的缺陷。但如果你能够意识到这些潜在的困难，你会很快地提升自己抵抗它们的能力。”  
  
Charles缓缓地开口，“Hank……你为什么没去学心理学？”  
“它们专业的数学课程太简单。”  
“当然。”他吐出一口气，然后再吸气，努力保持呼吸平稳缓慢，不至于惊慌失措。性并不是问题的终点？性只是他问题的一个序幕？从刚才开始，Charles就一直在脑中回想自己曾经的感情关系试图理清思路；这很蠢，因为他在这方面烂透了。  
  
“你觉得我的建议帮到你了吗？Raven说我有时候注意不到特定情感的微妙之处。幸运的是她对我总是直来直去地告诉我她需要什么，想要什么。”  
“感觉好多了，”Charles撒谎。“我们继续工作吧，好吗？”书写成过于深奥的胡言乱语是他遇到的问题当中最不重要的，也是唯一一个他感觉能够搞定的。  
  
**  
  
尽管如此，Charles在Erik于周三早晨前来治疗的时候依然觉得心态平和。星期三是他们谈话最少的、看上去最公务化的一天；主要是因为时间过早，并且Charles满心记挂着大学里的很多事务。  
  
周三不会有什么大事。他们可以简单地放松。在一起。这就挺好。  
“外面天气有点糟，”Charles说。“我们今天应该早一点叫出租车来接你。即使是曼哈顿这么偏远的地方，在雨中打到车还是挺难的。”  
“据说天会放晴。”这听上去一点不使人信服，在Charles看来——外面的天空低垂而灰暗。但Erik的确定使得他的手没有离开Charles的后背，这很美好。  
“我们从未认真谈论过你周三做什么。我听过你的周一还有周五，因为我们共同待到晚上。但周三？完全是个谜。”  
“那是我在秘密的身份之下打击犯罪的日子，”Erik说，如此一本正经以至于让这笑话的效果翻倍。当Charles咯咯笑起来的时候，Erik继续说，“没那么戏剧化。我去我们的研究中心，上几个小时的室内课程，然后去上水疗证书的课。”  
“只剩两个星期就能学完了，对吧？”  
“没错。这要多谢你。”  
“别瞎说。” _等你拿到证书，我们应该出去庆祝一下。请你吃晚餐。_ 这话就停在嘴边，等着被说出口，但Charles提醒自己周五晚上才是该说这话的时间。现在错过机会太可惜了，但——不是现在。还没到。  
  
当按摩结束后，雨正如Erik预测的一般停了——但有些迟，证明Charles之前说应该早点打电话约出租车是对的。在车本该到达的时间过去许久之后，他们依然在客厅里等着。Charles心想或许他们可以出去逛逛，一起放松，算是为了公事-到-约会的过程做某种预演。然而，Erik的思维依然保持在专业的模式。  
  
“你说你的手有时候令你困扰？”Erik低头看着Charles正叠放在膝头的双手。“这有可能发生，特别是像你这样固执地使用手动轮椅的人。”  
“如果我总是用机动的轮椅，会失去上身的力量，”Charles坚持，“但——是的，有时候，我的手会酸疼。”  
“让我们练习一些自我按摩的手法。”说完，Erik从皮质沙发里滑下，直到他坐在垫子的边缘，距离Charles的轮椅只有几寸远。“告诉我哪里疼，何时疼。”  
Charles翻转手面，向他展示自己的掌心。它们现在布满了茧，仿佛一个体力劳动者的手般粗糙。“以前会长水泡。现在不会了。”  
“有一种很厉害的新发明叫做‘手套’，你有机会可以试试。”  
“我偶尔会戴。不是全部时候。我的手需要粗糙些，你知道吗？”他用一只手指着另一只手的指腹至指根处。“但这里。这里会酸。”  
“你知道吗，你很有患上腕管综合征的危险？说真的，Charles。你得好好照顾你自己。”  
  
他被责备了。Charles不清楚自己该觉得这有些自大，还是被感动到——因为至少，这证明了Erik在乎他。或者他只是富有同情心的专业人士。非此即彼。  
  
Erik拾起Charles的一只手，开始用自己的拇指在Charles的手心深入地按压画圈。他们保持这个姿势有漫长的几秒，手握着手，肌肤相贴。似乎很有必要说点什么，却又难以开口。Charles用力地吞咽了一次。“感觉很不错。”  
“很好。”是他的想象吗，还是Erik的声音真的有点——沙哑？“用力地按压这里，就像这样。”  
  
当然Charles知道Erik的意思是叫他自己试一试这个动作，学习自我按摩。但他实际上指代并不明确，所以允许某些……个人的理解。  
Charles翻过手掌，抓住了Erik的手指。另一只手上前，开始按摩Erik的手，就像Erik刚才展示给他的那样。“像这样？”  
“嗯……”Erik显然考虑要不要纠正Charles，让他在自己的手上试验。但他没有。“没错。”  
  
“你的手一定也会酸痛吧，有时候。” _老天，_ Charles心想， _我的声音还能再尖锐一点吗？_ 但他努力保持声音稳重有礼，就像鼠来宝能够显得有礼一样。“每天都要用到手，你这样的工作。”  
Erik点头。Charles没想到——他们坐得非常之近，但都低头望着他们相握的手。他能听到两人靠近的声音，几乎能感觉到。他们就快要碰上了，只要Charles往前倾，只要一点点——  
 _别犯傻。周五晚上才是做这个的时间，现在只是——调情。精彩节目的预告片罢了。_  
  
“你们都会做什么？我是说，怎么照顾自己的双手。”  
“主要是这个。”Erik听上去心不在焉——就像Charles本人一样——但他确定两人的注意力都炽热地集中在两人相触的手之上。“但也有些练习。来变得强壮。”  
“比如呢？”  
Charles一边说一边转向Erik，与此同时Erik恰好也转过头。他并没有计划要做任何事，而且确信Erik也没有，但突然他们就这样面对面，比以往所有的接触都还要近——如此近在咫尺以至于他们就要碰上了，如此沉沦以至于完全无法脱身。  
  
于是他吻了Erik。一次，快速地，偷偷摸摸地像是中学舞会上的莽撞男孩：他的嘴唇发干，他们的嘴唇甚至都没有完全对上，而Charles的第一个念头是， _哦，上帝，这糟糕透了。_  
但Erik并没有后退，于是Charles立刻又吻了他一次，如同要洗去上一秒初吻的记忆。起初Erik在他的亲吻下静止不动，让Charles的心中划过惶恐——但就在他想要停下的那一刻，Erik俯身回应了这个吻。现在他成了那个吻住Charles的人。一次。再一次。  
  
接着第一个真正的吻捕获了他们两人，将彼此熔合在一起。Charles的疑虑和担忧统统消失在这绝妙的思绪一闪—— _他想要我，他真的想要我，就像我想要他一样多。这真的发生了。我从不敢想，但就在这儿，他就在这里，终于成真。  
_  
他太久没有吻过任何人——两年多了。Charles几乎忘记了接吻的感觉，唇瓣相接，下巴和鼻子轻轻碰擦，粗糙的胡茬蹭过他的脸颊，能够闻到对方皮肤的香气。他更加投入这个吻，身体内的一切都向着Erik飘去，转向他那里，追寻着光与热。  
  
Erik微微张开了嘴——他们的舌头碰到了一起——Erik随之发出一声呻吟，充满了饥渴和向往的声音让Charles全身被渴望点燃。  
然后他彻底冷了。  
  
 _哦，上帝。哦，我的上帝啊。他想要做爱。我不能够做爱。我还没有向Moira要伟哥——我本来准备今晚跟她要的！为了周五！如果出租车来了怎么办？我为什么在担心该死的出租车？我到底该怎么办？_  
  
在这一刻，Erik终止了这个吻。他气喘吁吁地开口，“你知道我必须得辞去你的治疗师一职。”  
“哦。喔，没错，我早该知道。”但Charles其实从没认真想过这件事，而第一反应是感觉被抛弃了。这很傻——当然Erik不被允许和病人交往——但还是觉得一切变化得太快了。  
“当然我希望你非常确定自己在干什么。”  
“我自己？”Charles眨了眨眼。 _我刚才吸了你的舌头来着；这还不够热情吗？  
_ Erik依然在解释，更像是一个尽职的员工而不是一个爱人。“在你这样处境的人们通常都会更加脆弱——对于某些事情，某些情感的脆弱——我绝对不想趁虚而入。”  
“什么？不，我是说——‘我的处境’，你是什么意思？”他其实知道Erik的意思。他当然知道。事到如今Charles早已习惯了人们只看到他的轮椅，而看不到他的本人。但他从没想过Erik也会这么看他。  
  
Erik避而不答，而是说：“我必须保证你被好好照顾到。”  
“照顾到。”他的怒火上升了。  
“没错，是的。正是如此。”  
“像个病人，”Charles愤怒地回击。  
“你 _就是_ 我的病人。或者至少，啊，三分钟前还是。”  
“所以你就觉得这让我，怎么，不能够了解我自己的想法吗？太蠢了以至于无法判断我想要某个人吗？无法照顾好我自己吗？”怒意沸腾得如此之快，如此暴烈，让Charles无法控制，即使他自己想反悔的话也无法收回，并且他并不想反悔。“老天，Erik，几乎世界上每个人都会这么揣测我，但是你？你也 _这么想_ ？”  
  
“我这么做是不对的！”Erik的表情——是愤怒还是恐惧？或许都有。“你不了解吗？”  
“如果你把我当作——当作有病的人，当作虚弱的人，这才是不对的。这才是唯一不对的理由。”  
“你看不出我需要负担责任吗？”  
“我不需要你对我负责！我能对自己负责！”他再次被人当成孩子一样对待。当成残废。就在他以为——就在他开始尝试——Charles无法忍受。  
  
事实证明当Erik变得失落的时候，就会变得冷漠。近乎冷酷。他站起身，比以往的任何时候都要来得正式，且遥不可及。“你没有理性地看待这件事。”  
“这我承认。我没有理性思考。当我吻你的时候没有满脑子都在权衡责任啊逻辑啊之类的东西。Mea culpa（拉丁文，我有错）你看，和你不一样，我偶尔还是会情不自禁。”  
  
Erik眼眸的深处冒出一阵火星——愤怒，或者，是痛苦。他刚才伤害了Erik吗？Charles自己太受伤了以至于没工夫后悔，尽管他知道过一阵子肯定会后悔。“显然我们俩都不了解我们到底在干什么。”  
“这是个错误。”  
“我走，”Erik说。“我很抱歉。我——MedMobile周五会派别人过来。”他立刻从沙发上起身，拾起外套向门口走去。Charles一直一动不动，直到听到门被甩上的声音。  
  
然后他推着轮椅来到窗边朝外望去。那儿，Erik沿着长长的走道向外走；路上依然布满之前的雨留下的积水。尽管出租车还没来，Erik显然准备到院子外面去等待。  
 _刚才发生了什么？_ Charles想。他的怒气依然想让Erik离开，走得远远的再也不要回来——但他的心在寂寞地流着血。 _他刚才说了什么？我刚才做了什么？该死。  
_ Charles自始至终望着Erik离去的样子。以前，每次Erik都会回头看一眼。这次他没有。  
  
**  
  
感觉过了一千年之久，Erik才回到家里。  
 **家。** 这个公寓对他来讲从来不像家；他在父母的车祸之后匆匆买的，远远超过他的积蓄，只是因为他意识到需要一个能够完全方便轮椅移动的地方。肇事司机的每一分赔偿都花在了房子上面。没有钱来买新的家具，壁画，装饰，一切足以使得居住空间变得私人化的物件。椅子和沙发很简陋，是从他以前的住所和父母的旧宅搬来的；如今几乎像是被遗弃了，和一尘不染的房间和雪白的墙壁形成鲜明对比。Erik从不在意，至少在他需要全身心照顾母亲的时候。他有太多更重要的事情要担心。  
  
但之后的三年呢？为什么这个地方依然感觉像是——旅馆，或是医院，而不是自己居住的地方？  
也许是因为和Charles刚刚经历的一切，这里才显得分外地空荡吧。  
  
 _我必须得明确，_ Erik告诉自己，这些话他已经重复了至少一百遍。 _如果Charles在情感上过于脆弱，不适合走入一段关系，那么我有责任去中止它。很明显他的确如此。  
_ 这本该让他更加安心，但反而让他觉得像个借口。  
  
一整天，Erik都在等待着MedMobile的上司打来电话。在内心深处他知道Charles不会举报他——但他觉得Charles完全有权这么做。也许他只是在期待着电话。如果有人惩罚他走上这条路，或许能够减轻一点点他心中强烈的罪恶感。  
  
即使他真的做了正确的事，他还是伤害了Charles。而他永远，永远不想伤害他。  
另一个借口浮出水面： _是他先吻我的。_  
但那不是个借口。那是个事实。Charles吻了他。Charles——自从他的事故之后就没有和任何人交往，每一次脱下衣服显露出满是伤疤的身体，准备着接受痛苦的治疗时，他都是那么明显地脆弱易碎——但Charles却是那个有胆量迈出第一步的人。他比Erik要勇敢。而他得到了什么回报？被像个病人一样对待，而他绝对不应该被这么看待。  
  
 _蠢货，_ Erik心想。 _懦夫。你退缩了，因为你觉得你那么高尚，那么伟大。你自以为你想要保护Charles。你只是在保护你自己。  
  
_ 自从父母发生意外的那天起，Erik就将自己封印起来远离任何苦痛，把自己封存在一个又一个越来越小的箱子内，距离以前熟悉的生活越来越远。他没有装饰这间屋子，因为那么做意味着对它付出关爱，让它对他产生意义。他饮食健康、坚持锻炼，就好像好习惯能够带给他永恒不朽一样，他明知道这只是幻觉。自从他上一次分手，他就再也不允许任何人接近，直到Charles出现。即便是Charles也被他纳入一贯的标准，作为一个病人。即便是Charles也被他逼迫得主动迈出第一步。  
  
而现在他推开了Charles，推得那么远以至于Erik不知该如何挽回。  
 _你这个该死的懦夫。_  
你失去他了。  
最糟的是，你罪有应得。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.深奥的胡言乱语，原文Technobabble,also called technospeak,s a form of jargon that uses buzzwords, esoteric language, specialized technical terms, or technical slang that is incomprehensible to the listener.  
> 2.腕管综合征the carpal tunnel or carpal canal is the passageway on the palmar side of the wrist that connects the forearm to the middle compartment of the deep plane of the palm  
> 3.鼠来宝，电影Alvin and the Chipmunks，这里指Charles吐槽自己声音太尖。


	5. Chapter 5

又到了星期一。  
  
Charles面朝下地趴在按摩台上，费尽全力想要表示出适当的感激。毕竟，他的新按摩师——叫做Sean的年轻人——既经验丰富又十分礼貌，而他的手指现在正在Charles的后背上发挥出神奇的功效。他的治疗并没有任何中断，自从两周前那个糟糕的早晨。真的，他很幸运。  
  
但他满脑子都只想着，Erik不在这儿。  
  
他多蠢啊。从第一天开始，他就应该问自己，他对于Erik的迷恋是否只是整个按摩疗程的一部分罢了——是否只是出于长久的寂寞，而忍不住沉迷于第一个伸手触碰他的人。现在他明白得多了。Sean挺有型，长得也不错，——大概是直男，但那并不是重点——而Charles对他除了抽象的感激之情以外并无其他情感。  
  
每次期盼Erik到来时的欢欣鼓舞——Charles在Erik的双手下融化的感觉——那不单单是因为脆弱。那是吸引力，自然、狂野而极不稳定。  
  
 _看见了吗？_ 他对脑海中虚拟的Erik生气地说， _那个形象不断变化，有时候无比撩人有时候又使人发怒。我不是某个无助的病人而已。我对你的感觉是真实的。  
_  
他只能对想象中的Erik说这些话，因为真正的Erik连电话都没打来一个。鉴于Erik才是那个需要道歉的人——显而易见——他的沉默一开始触怒了Charles，随后使他迷惑，最后深深地挫败。他居然敢怀有一丝希望，真是个傻瓜。  
  
Sean结束了治疗，最后在Charles的背上轻按了几下。“感觉如何？”  
“好多了，谢谢你。”  
当Charles坐起身的时候，Sean也开始着手收拾自己的东西。他把衣服递给Charles，在Charles开始穿好衣服时，Sean说，“听着，我要到门口去，行吗？”  
“……行。”  
Sean退到了门槛旁边，开口说，“看，当我和你在同一个房间里的时候，我是你的治疗师。一旦我出去，就变回了Sean，对不对？”  
有些莫名其妙。“我猜是的。”  
听他说完，Sean跳过了那条门槛，态度立刻一百八十度大转变。“老兄，你 **必须得** 打电话给Erik。我是说，如果你不恨他的话。”  
Charles只能呆呆地瞪着他好一会儿，才出声，“打电话给他？”  
“没错。他很抑郁。不是指像一般人一样的那种抑郁。像——大多数人抑郁的状态就跟Erik正常的状态差不多，知道吧？而Erik抑郁……很不妙。严重至极。”  
  
一听他这么说，Charles立刻担心起Erik来——为他心疼。而且糟糕地、自私地居然有点高兴，因为Erik的痛苦就好像是他自己的痛苦的映射，都是那一切曾经真实发生过的证明。或是差点发生过。该死。“我还以为——他会打电话给我。我是说，他应该这么做。”  
  
Sean又跳了一步，越过门槛，回到了卧室之内。立即露出了公事公办的表情，“任何治疗师只要是因为私人矛盾终止了和某个病人的合作关系，就不能主动联系该病人。”又跳出门外，他坏笑起来，“我记得员工手册是这么写的。但你明白的，对吗？他不能主动打给你，不然就像是在骚扰你了。”然后Sean变得严肃起来，没有再玩跳进跳出的把戏。“如果你觉得他骚扰你，或是想要投诉他之类的——Erik是我的朋友，而你是我的病人，所以——”  
“我不想投诉他。Erik没有做错任何事。”  
“好吧。我猜也是。他不是那种人。”  
“不，他不是。”Erik好不容易才跨过那条界线。他总是规划好人生中的每一刻——甚至包括他们的初吻。  
“所以，如果你想和那家伙谈谈——主动权在你手里。”然后Sean拍了拍手，走回Charles身边。“让我帮你坐上轮椅。”  
  
在接下来的几个小时内，Charles——发愁。苦恼。许多动词，只要能够描述他此刻的动作——低头盯着手机上的联系人，看着Erik的名字映在他的视线里。  
并不是说他在犹豫该不该打电话。他当然会打。但他该说什么呢？  
 _  
近两年来我第一次感觉我是个完整的男人，而你却把我当作不懂事的小孩——  
我梦见你吻我，在每个夜晚，我梦见亲吻你张开的嘴唇——  
你早该知道。你不该让我们俩朝这条道路迈出一步。  
我早该知道。我不该强迫你陷入两难的境地。_  
  
最终，Charles咽下了自己的勇气，按下拨出键。  
第二声铃响之后，Erik接起了。“你好？”轻柔的，谨慎的语气告诉Charles，他已经看到了来电显示的名字，知道是谁打来的。  
“嗨，Erik。是我。我——”他本以为已经决定好该说什么，但显然没有。于是Charles支吾起来。“我貌似应该早点打给你。”  
“Charles，我真的，真的很抱歉，为了那天发生的事。我从来不希望它会——伤害你，或是让你觉得怪异。我后悔那天表现得那么糟。”  
  
两个星期以来，Charles已经设想过无数种苍白的回应或是无力的道歉。但Erik的话语让他一秒软化——老天，就像是融化了一样。“我也是。”  
“我不应该以为你不知道自己想要什么。”  
“没错，你不应该。”他重重吞咽了一下。“但我反应过度了。大概，百分之五十吧。”  
之后是阵尴尬的沉默，大概只有一两秒钟，但短短几秒好像包含了两人之间无限的可能性。然后Erik开口，“我们能谈谈吗？我是说，面对面。”  
“——好的。我同意。”  
“明天晚上？”  
Erik听上去那么急切，那么渴望。Charles半是愉悦半是痛苦地回答，“我明天晚上得跟助教见面，关于期末考试的事。”  
“哦。”Erik是不是以为自己被拒绝了呢？即使如此，他还是穷追不舍，“那么，周四晚上，也许？那你就不需要再费劲从家里进城一次了。”  
 _  
我很抱歉，但我很忙。我想我们可以一起吃顿午餐就行，早点结束。不，不。再细想一下，我一直到八月都没空。或者你可以现在过来吗？我是说现在立刻马上？_  
  
Charles清了清喉咙。“那就星期四晚上吧。”  
  
**  
  
Charles预料到Erik会选择一家方便轮椅的餐馆，但除此之外他的预期水平相当之低。菜单估计都是蔬菜和豆类，是那种让你整晚都没什么胃口的东西。  
但实际上，他选了一家以牛排为主的餐厅，墙壁上是橡木和深绿色的镶板。播放着爵士乐曲，灯光昏暗，令Charles的心唱起歌来，因为这毫无疑问是个约会。  
 _这不是约会，他严厉地告诉自己。顶多算是个约会演习。为将来可能的约会做准备。如果那是你想要的话，有可能，因为你们显然都有着还没解决的包袱，然后哦上帝啊他来了而且他看上去 **棒极了。**  
_  
他从没见过Erik穿除了工作服或是泳衣之外的衣服——当然工作服和泳裤也足够可看性了。但他现在穿着的休闲裤极好地衬托出了他美好的腰线，而黑色的高领毛衣也十分凸显身材。“嗨，”Erik说。“我们的桌子收拾好了。”  
  
并不是在一个浪漫的角落，他们的座位几乎在门边；主要是为了轮椅的行动方便。但他们也有着足够的私人空间来保持亲密，而且侍者一等Charles坐定之后就为他们点燃了蜡烛。侍者一离开，Erik就说，“你看上去真不错。”  
“哦，这个嘛。”他漫不经心地耸耸肩，假装自己之前没有花上一整个小时挑选衣装。  
“我是指——嗯，衣服不错，但不止这个。你看上去状态很好。”  
  
 _我最近一直躺着看了好多集“Say yes to the dress”（八点档电视真人秀，讲述准新娘挑选婚纱的故事），还吃了一大堆薯片。“_ 我最近还好。但你看上去棒极了。你的毛衣很——很——很不错。”他要开始胡言乱语了吗？Charles立刻转换话题。“嘿，你的证书考试结束了，对吗？水疗？”  
“是的。”Erik微笑起来。“我通过了。”  
“你当然会通过。”Charles能感觉到自己也在回以微笑；他都不知道自己会为Erik感到如此高兴。“我很开心。”  
“而我感谢你的协助，”Erik说，然后自己停下了话题。他看上去明显放松了。“我想说——当我和你一起工作的时候很难专心。那甚至不像是在工作。”  
Charles内心的声音说， _你就不能放下那些该死的担忧老实承认这就是个约会？_  
然而在更深处，他依然有所担忧。  
  
考虑到Erik的心结还有Charles得开车回温彻斯特，他们俩只点了水来喝。但Charles放纵地选择了自己的晚餐：半熟的牛排，烤土豆和黄油，奶油烤菜。他完全能猜想到Erik会选择菜单上最为乏味的菜式，谁知道Erik竟然说，“我和他点一样的菜。”  
Charles挑起一边眉毛。“你吃红肉？还有奶油？”  
  
“偶尔为之。当我想放松的时候。”Erik的微笑十分紧张，但他还在努力维持。“我应该经常这么做。”  
“嘿。我不是——你可以照自己喜欢的方式生活。你不需要为此道歉。”那不是Charles的准确意思，于是他又补充，“你不需要改变自己。”  
“但我 _的确_ 改变了。我以前不是——我本来——”Erik沉重地呼气，而那种紧张感又回到了他们的对话中。“我不想扫兴。不提了。”  
  
在那一刻Charles完全想明白了一件事。不管他和Erik今晚是不是准备一直小心翼翼地回避彼此的问题，也许他们会把这顿晚餐称作约会，抑或不会；但他们不能真正跨出治疗师和病人之外的任何一步。除非——他们可以深入交谈，他的一切疯狂，当然还有Erik的，也许这会变成有史以来最不性感的一个夜晚。  
可是那样的话，他最终能够知道Erik是怎样的人，而Erik也会了解他。也许这会让Erik尖叫着跑出门去，但——  
  
“我很抱歉我那天表现得——” _现在委婉说话有什么用？_ Charles重新开口。“当我们接吻的时候。我痛恨你依然把我当作病人——但我当时的确还是你的病人。”  
“我没打算让它变得，像……我以为你不知道自己想要什么。”  
“但你并不确定，而我也一样。那是我迷失的一部分原因，知道吗？”Charles感觉到自己的脸一定泛红了，于是低头死盯着桌上跃动的烛光，不敢看Erik的眼睛。“我知道我对你有感觉，但我也知道你是——是两年来第一个吻我的人。而那——我猜那很震撼。不，那 _的确_ 很震撼。”  
  
当他抬起眼，Erik几乎一动不动，但他的姿势和表情都显示他不再那么紧绷。“你是说，你不确定你是真的对我感兴趣，或只是……寂寞。”  
“不，我是说，我对你真的感兴趣， **并且** 我也寂寞。这让我吓坏了，无比担心事情会搞砸，以至于我真的搞砸了。感觉就好像我是故意这么做。我推开了你，这样我就不用担心你会推开我。”  
“你为什么会以为我会推开你？”  
  
Charles非常，非常不愿意承认接下来的事实，不管是对Erik还是对自己，但早该说出口了。“因为我对你撒了谎。”  
“什么？”   
“当我们见面的时候。第一天。你问我关于，呃，性能力的问题而我当时说——我说我可以的，当然在截瘫患者的标准之下，我算是可以，但那并不相同。那实在是大不相同。在我开始熟悉你的整个过程中，我都一直在问自己我到底能不能和你做爱，而我现在依然不知道答案。我们接吻了，并且都想要更多，于是我不得不面对现实——” _冷静点，冷静点，你的声音不可以发抖，努力些_ 。“——现实就是，我将会让你失望。”  
  
“嘿，”Erik的声音十分轻柔。“Charles——你知道我有心理准备——”  
“你研究过，而且你很专业，这些我都知道。但当你自己在床上的时候就完全不同了。”  
Erik身子向前倾；烛光柔和了他脸上的棱角。“不是只有你在担心我们做爱的事情，好吗？不管情况如何，我们总会找到办法的。”  
Charles多么想要相信，但他不能。“你现在说得轻巧。”  
“我是真心的，Charles。我能搞定。”  
  
或许这是真的。或许。他们俩谁都不会真的清楚，除非他们亲自检验。Charles不能让自己说出口，但他也往前靠了一点儿，试着放松——至少给他们俩一个尝试的机会。  
  
他们点的餐上桌了，有一会儿Charles只是享受着轻松的短暂交谈，以及观赏着Erik吃着某些既美味、与此同时对健康相当无益的食物。但他们不得不进行下一步。“Erik？”  
“怎么？”  
“你对我产生兴趣——是因为——是因为你需要找一个人选来继续照顾吗？”  
因为Erik原本可以得到 _任何人_ 。任何人。他英俊，聪明，表达清晰，富有同情心，作为一个在曼哈顿工作的同性恋男子，有着宛如Praxiteles雕塑的美好身材。以Charles的人生经验，这样的一个人绝对不会缺乏追求者。以Charles的人生经验，他也知道坐轮椅的人通常都像被披上隐身斗篷一样，不会被选为性伴侣，全世界的人都这么想。他们俩看上去并不是完美的一对。或者说他们甚至完全不相配。他们只是……一次宇宙级别的事故，令人难以置信的幸运，而Charles并不怎么相信运气。  
  
Erik仔细衡量了这个问题好一会儿，然后开口，“一开始，说实话，我觉得部分是这个原因。也许一切就是那样开始的。”  
这回答诚实得让人刺痛。但Charles先问的这个问题，并且至少Erik说的是实话。这难道不是最为重要的一点吗？  
  
但他的大脑仍然在不断地重放，一遍又一遍。 _是那样开始的。那样开始的。需要继续照顾的人选。_  
Erik继续说下去，“然而，这不是我爱上你的唯一原因。我是说，我工作中接触到许多瘫痪的病人，不是吗？其他的人，其他的需求。包括其他的gay。但我没有爱上他们当中的任何一个。只有你。”  
  
“ **爱上你** ”这个词像阳光一样照耀了Charles。他无法进食，也无法思考，甚至不能将目光从Erik脸上移开。  
尽管如此，他们仍然没有摆脱那阵呓语： _某些需要照顾的人选。  
_ “一开始，我主要喜欢的是你的态度，你坚定，积极，但同时又很接受现实。那就是我想要在母亲身上寻求的平衡，但她从未达到。”  
  
我是受益于某种异化了的俄狄浦斯情结吗？Charles好奇地想。但他依然认真听着。  
“但我也喜欢——你知道的，你很风趣。”  
“有时候是故意的。”  
“是吧？而且你还有一双美丽的蓝眼睛——说真的，美极了——而且尽管我不想要听上去像个流连夜店的轻浮人士——我还是要说，你的嘴唇——”Erik的声音减弱了，眼睛避开了Charles的视线，低头看着他的胯间。“……使人分心。”  
Charles实际上，已经无数次听过别人对他的嘴唇作出类似的评价。但再听一次照样令人愉快。  
  
“然后是那一次，我们谈到了你的车祸，你告诉我那个肇事司机给你写了信，后来我们又谈起了我的母亲，而你说——你说你的愤怒能让整个世界变成灰烬，但那不是你想要生存于此的世界。记得吗？”  
他从来不敢奢望Erik居然能记得确切的语句。“是，当然记得。”  
“那正是我生存的世界。”Erik突然低下头，让Charles第一次意识到Erik就和他一样正努力地控制住自己。“而我恨那样的世界。 **我爱上了你看待世界的方式，然后我爱上了你** 。”  
  
Charles将手伸过桌面；Erik握住了他的手。有长长的一刻，他们只是坐在那儿，手牵着手，对着彼此微笑——也许看上去像对傻瓜，Charles心想，但管他呢没必要在意。当他终于能够开口，唯一能说的话只有，“你知道我也爱上了你，对吧？”  
Erik的手指握紧了他的。“我很高兴，但是——”  
  
 _为什么世界上总要存在“但是”？_  
  
“我想要对你好，但我的生活太……一团糟，而且空虚。”这样的忏悔耗尽了他的全力，Charles能看出来。“你说我不需要改变，但我想要。你值得我改变，你需要我改变。”  
  
还是在努力想要照顾别人。还是需要某个人选来让他照顾。尽管如此他们还是相爱了，这才是更重要的，不是吗？Charles感觉有太多的事情同时袭来，心中充满太多的情感几乎无法全部承受。他不知道该感到幸福还是绝望。他不知道他们该努力向前还是各自退后，缓慢而小心地，在定时炸弹引爆之前。  
  
他们的牛排开始冷掉了。  
“你以前什么样？”Charles猝然发问。  
“什么？”  
“你说你不是一直都这么严肃的。在你父母出事之前，你什么样子？”  
Erik耸耸肩。但依然没有放开他的手。“我以前也不是那种混迹夜店的家伙。呃，也许大学时候是。好吧，大学时候的确是，至少在最初几年。”   
Charles忍不住浅笑起来。“我无法相信你涂亮片的样子。”  
“从没有过。不过我的确画了一点眼线啦。”  
喔，那可是个非常，非常不错的形象。“野性而疯狂嘛。”  
  
“更不如说是，为了某个错误的人而疯狂。因为他喜欢夜店，所以我也试着去喜欢。其实完全不是我的爱好，但——我还算喜欢跳舞。上帝啊，除此之外呢？我从前参加了一个跑步协会，还喜欢在周末外出骑车，大概每月一两次。而且我非常、非常想要在硕士毕业的时候去旅行一次。什么地方都行，但最想去的是日本。我的男友讨厌旅行，尤其对日本没有兴趣，但我试着说服他。结果，随着我父母的事故，一切都搁置了。”  
嫉妒的感觉浮上了Charles的身体，如此之快，如此剧烈，几乎使自己震惊。“等等，你说的这个和上次提到的——是不同的人，对吧？”  
“不。是同一个。我是说，我交往过别的对象，但是他就是……我上次提到的那个。”  
“但是俱乐部——你说是在大学的时候。”Erik现在应该三十多岁，而他跟这个男人几年前才分手。“你们交往了那么长时间？”  
  
“比那还久。”Erik叹气。“我们认识的时候我才高中。他那时候大学毕业，做我的的家教。我父母以为他对我多么关照。之后，当然，他们发现了真相。”  
大学毕业的话至少二十二三岁。Charles皱起眉头——而Erik笑了起来。  
“你刚才在计算，是吧，Charles？我那时候十七岁。我知道我想要什么。他身上有无数问题，但他并不算是掠夺者。”他们的双手随着Erik活动肩膀、试着缓解沉寂许久的紧张情绪的动作而分开。“然而，他的确习惯决定都由他来做。把我当作完全没有自理能力的人来对待。就好象除了他之外我没有别的人生内容。而你知道吗，有时候我真的除了他之外再没有别的生活。我放任他这样做有很长时间。我猜这也是我的错。”  
  
Erik的前男友是那个发号施令的人。他从来就不是Erik需要费心照顾的对象。不然就会是另一番样子了。  
这些思绪在Charles的脑海中闪过，那些小而琐碎的、关于他自身不安感情的抱怨，使得他心中关于性爱，关于别的一切的担忧都消失不见。他望着Erik，这个强大的，总是保持优雅仪态的男人，在某些情况下，就像Charles自己一样脆弱。  
  
“好吧，”Erik说。“不谈他了。我说真的。如果你——如果你担心我是不是还忘不了他，我没有。完全过去了。”  
“我知道。并且我很高兴。”Charles翻过掌心，邀请Erik再度牵起它，而他也的确这么做了。  
他们的手指交缠，扣在一起，松开之后再一次握紧。第一次是为了安慰，第二次是出于愉悦。他们的目光交汇，过了好一会儿，两人开始笑起来。Charles觉得自己仿佛从未和任何人调情过一样，此刻的心情比将要经历初体验的时候还要紧张。  
  
Erik低声问道，“能原谅我吗？”  
“能。那我呢？”  
“没什么需要原谅的。”Erik说。“那么我们要试一试吗？”  
Charles觉得他的笑容似乎可以点亮整个餐厅。“哦，当然。”  
  
“Charles——如果你愿意——”Erik的渴望似乎沿着身体传给了Charles，使他们握紧的手都有些震颤。“——我住的离这儿不远。只有几条街。”有好一会儿他们保持着静止的姿势，无法转开视线，几乎无法移动。Erik终于问道，“跟我一起回家？”  
  
 _  
哦上帝哦上帝哦上帝。_ Charles深吸一口气。这是最吓人的一部分了。但他已经知道自己现在该怎么做。“有一个条件。”  
“……好的。嗯，好的，任何事都行。什么条件？”  
Charles向前俯身，距离Erik更近；他们俩现在几乎像是叠在了一起似的。他低声开口，“当我们上床的时候——请不要努力让我高潮。”  
  
那绝对不是Erik期望听到的条件，显然。这也是Charles从来没想过要提出的请求，如果是以前的话。但今非昔比。Erik争辩，“但——我们可以试一试——”  
“我知道。但不是今晚。我还没准备好，理智上，情感上，都是如此。”Charles捏了捏Erik的手指。“在到达那一步之前，我必须得确认我能够满足你。确认你跟我在一起能获得快乐。因为，Erik，我们俩都得面对现实。在我们做爱的大多数情况下，我都不可能达到高潮。那是我的现实情况。如果你要和我在一起，你也得接受这个现实。”  
  
“你的意思是，我只是——我让你来——那感觉太自私了，Charles。我想要和你做爱，完整意义上的。为了我们俩。”  
“我也想要那样，”Charles低语。“而且我向上天祈祷我们能够做到。但是今晚——今晚我需要知道你能够接受现实。我们必须都接受才行。”  
Erik仍然坚持。“我能的。我只是不明白为什么我们不能试一试。”  
  
“我说了。我还没准备好。”他们的视线相交，Charles接着说，“你必须放弃，Erik。你必须得停止总是想照顾我。”  
“可是——”  
“你知道我怎么想吗？我在想，当你七年前最需要被照顾的时候，你那没用的前任抛弃了你。从那以后你再也不相信任何人会照顾你。但我会的，Erik。我可以。而我也想，因为我爱你。”  
到现在为止他们俩都跨过了那道艰难的坎。Erik的拇指摩挲着Charles的掌心，向他的体内传递去一阵美妙的轻颤。“我也爱你。”  
  
“那就带我回家。让我好好照顾你。”  
好长一会儿，Erik既没有开口也没有动弹，让Charles开始担心他是否终究还是不愿意。但随后Erik抬起手，示意服务员买单。  
  
**  
  
街上人来人往，偶尔飘起的雨丝预示着即将到来的暴雨，而Erik和Charles两人在意的只是尽快赶到Erik的住处。等到电梯门合上的那一刻，Erik终于俯下身来索取了一个吻。  
  
哦，老天，Erik双唇的滋味。Charles抬起身子，环住Erik的肩膀，试图把他拉得更低。这个吻的角度有些艰难地倾斜，几乎是上下颠倒的，但这只是使得亲吻更加动人心魄，像这样两人的嘴唇并未完全重合，舌头也没有完全交缠。他们在唇间粗重地喘息，Erik的双手开始解下Charles的领带，他们呼吸的声音溢满了整个电梯间——  
  
 **叮！** 他们试图整理好仪态，防止走廊上有人看到。但并没有人。  
  
Erik的公寓装潢简单得就正如Charles预想的那样，但随着他推动轮椅，一张床映入视线，而那才是他唯一在意的东西。很快他就抵达了床边，足够自己爬上去——当然他也并不介意被抱上去。  
“来，”Erik低语。他的手伸向了Charles轮椅的扶手，咔嗒一声，把它们放平。  
  
 _潜在的情趣：可以有。_  
  
但更棒的是Erik将一条腿滑过他的身侧，骑在了Charles身上，现在Erik坐在他的膝盖上，两人紧紧拥抱，简直无法停下连绵不断的亲吻去做别的事情。  
Charles的双手拉住Erik的上衣，他们短暂分开了一阵来脱掉它，露出他健美的胸膛。Charles并不是没有看过，更别提他已经无数次地梦想过这个景色，但现在这样能够碰触Erik，去用双手抚过平坦的肌肉和皮肤上细微的涟漪，去用指尖轻蹭他的乳头——任何梦境都比不上。  
  
Erik扯掉了Charles的领带，让他的衬衫敞开。Charles摸索着Erik的皮带扣，不满地嘟哝。“要脱光衣服可真费时间。”  
Erik没有回话，而是从Charles的腿上起身，向后退去显然是准备脱掉裤子，但Charles将手指插进了Erik的皮带间，暂时不让他离开。Erik站着，Charles能够轻易地将脸贴近Erik的胯下，看见在布料之下隆起的长度和轮廓。他用鼻尖轻蹭Erik，用脸颊摩擦Erik的勃起，然后张开双唇用牙齿轻咬。Erik低吼出声，轻柔地抓住了Charles的头发，把他按在那里，与此同时Charles弄开了拉链，把Erik从短裤中释放出来，轻轻含着他性器的前端——  
“等等，”Erik开口。他抽身迅速地脱下衣服。Charles本想继续——但也许在床上来会更好。抑或Erik还是并不能完全适应让Charles全心付出，而他自己全盘接受。  
  
 _不需要做到完美，_ Charles一边倒向床沿一边告诉自己。他不得用手抬起小腿来脱掉鞋子，而且当Erik在他面前脱衣的时候实在很难专心致志。 _只要尽力就行。_  
但当他努力宽衣解带的时候，他的注意力从Erik转移到了自己身上。这是如此费力而别扭，就好像第一次尝试一次性把外裤和内裤一起扯掉一样；这看上去毫不优雅，也完全不性感——尤其是和眼前已经赤裸全身的Erik相比。Erik如此美丽，以至于有一刻Charles满脑子想的都是，这个男人不可能想要我，我也绝对无法让他留在我身边。  
  
但Erik只是弯下腰来吻了他，随后流畅地帮助Charles脱下了长裤——不像一个助手，而是任何一个渴望着和他裸裎相见的爱人。  
Charles依然在颤抖，而Erik立刻注意到了。“你还好吗？”  
“这太……吓人了。让你看到我这副样子。我爱你，而且也很想要，但我还是快要吓死了。”能够承认这一点实在是太棒了——和这个人在一起，你能够勇敢地对他承认。  
“没事的。相信我。放松点。”Erik将裤子放在了房间角落的一把椅子上——即使是此刻，在这个火热的时刻，还是注意着把衣服放好，防止扔在地上影响Charles轮椅的行动。他坐在床上，将Charles拉进怀中，热烈地吻着他，就像是罗丹雕塑中的情人。  
  
然后他们俩一同躺在了Erik的床上，Erik的身体压在他之上，亲吻和爱抚着Charles，令他的恐惧全都飞走。有太久太久他没有如此清晰地感觉到下身传来的缄默快感；他多么想要更多地感受Erik，而非只是含糊的重量或是温度。但Erik的唇覆着他的，他后背的肌肉线条在Charles的双手之下——那是真实的，不变的，美妙的。  
  
“你喜欢被碰哪里？”Erik低声细语。“告诉我。”  
“我的乳头变得非常——噢！”Erik饥渴地吸上了那里，令Charles拱起腰背。有漫长的一会儿，他能做的只有僵在那里试图保持呼吸。直到他感觉快感快要变成疼痛的时候才再度开口。“耳垂也很不错。”Erik立刻将嘴唇移到他的耳边，下巴抵在他的颈间，随后他们唇舌交缠的声响几乎跟快感本身一般美妙。  
但他已经准备好要照顾Erik。  
  
他伸手去摸Erik的阴茎，轻柔地握紧它的前端。Erik发出呻吟。Charles轻声说，“到这儿来。”  
Erik爬过Charles身体的时候，Charles抓住机会沿着Erik的喉部舔舐，轻咬他的乳尖，将舌头探入他的肚脐。Erik用双膝撑起自己，用手扶着自己的阴茎，终于挺向了Charles的唇边。Charles张开嘴，贪婪地吞入。  
 _哦，老天，我想念这个，_ 他心想 _，想念这种味道。_ 但更棒的是听到Erik发出满足的声音。他用舌头沿着经络滑下，然后开始吮吸。Charles知道自己完全给了Erik所想要的，需要的，这让他感觉自己从未有过地强大。  
  
他轻柔着Erik的囊袋，把紧绷的肉体握在掌中，接着将一根手指滑入他的股间，主要是在边缘挑逗着他，而非真的扩张他。Erik会喜欢被手指插吗？Charles希望如此。那会很棒的，那样操着他，听着他发出的呻吟——但不会比此刻更棒。因为Erik现在正在Charles的口中抽插，屈服于自己的欲望，呻吟几乎快变成叫喊。他喘息着开口，“我——我要射了——”  
Charles用力地固定住Erik的胯骨，不让他抽出。随着最后一声低吼，Erik射了，Charles来不及尽数吞下。过了片刻，Erik就倒在他的身畔，长久地亲吻着Charles张开的嘴唇。Charles将手掌贴在Erik的胸口，感受着那里急速的心跳，以及随着呼吸剧烈的起伏。  
  
 _我做到了。我能够成为他的爱人。我真的可以。_  
当他们终于分开的时候，Erik轻声说道，“那真是太美妙了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
他暂停了一会儿，然后开口，“Charles，你确定——？”  
“是的，我确定。今晚不行。”说完，Charles更加确定他和Erik可以相互爱抚——做些试验——但尽管他刚才全程都很兴奋，他的阴茎还是不为所动。如果他们想要一场双方的性爱，他绝对需要服用伟哥才行。“我们会的。我保证，很快。但今晚不行——这已经很完美了，真的。”  
“是吗？”  
  
“是的。”Charles忍不住笑起来，“你知道吗，我经常听到有女人说不需要高潮也可以享受性爱，我之前一直以为是完全胡扯——”  
Erik也开始大笑。  
“——但你知道吗，她们是对的。千真万确。”并不是说他不愿意为Erik付出，只是在此时此刻，与其担忧他不能做到什么，还不如去享受能够做到的部分。“和你在一起就足够了。这么近。”  
“我爱你，”Erik说，头靠在Charles的肩膀，那一瞬Charles别无他求。  
  
**  
  
Erik在半夜醒来。即使在睡梦中他也能感觉到Charles的存在，他的温度，但在睁开眼睛之前意识到Charles就在身边这个事实还是令他忍不住勾起嘴角。  
他的手滑过Charles赤裸的胸口，得到了一个满是困意的咕哝。“嗯唔。不是梦。”  
“不是。”更清醒了一些之后，Erik犹豫了一秒——如果他开口询问，Charles会不会觉得他把他当成病人看待？但不会的，他们必须找到能够自然地谈论Charles需求的方法。“需要什么吗？”  
  
“我需要翻个身。”Charles迟疑。“实际上，我得去趟卫生间，然后再翻个身。”  
“你需要我——”Erik及时打住。“我知道你能自己搞定。”  
但Charles并没有立刻挪向自己的轮椅，尽管它就在床边。“我能搞定，是的。但……你知道，最终，我会生病，或者我们会去拜访朋友家，那里的卫生间可能我没法自己去——而我真的，真的不希望到时候你才被迫抱我去上厕所。所以我想我们最好现在就习惯它。”  
  
“你想要我帮你？”  
Charles看上去几乎坚定不移。“是的。”  
Erik觉得Charles的尴尬并没什么意义；跟他多年无微不至地照顾母亲相比，带Charles去厕所几乎不算什么。但他什么也没说，只是抱起Charles，扶他进去，把他放下。“你需要多长时间？”  
  
“一般只需要二十分钟。以截瘫人士的标准，我算是冠军。”  
“好的。如果有需要就叫我。”  
“我会的，”Charles的声音几不可闻。但Erik确定Charles已经逐渐习惯了这一切。  
  
他走去厨房，为他们俩倒了两杯水。有一会儿他只是待在狭窄的厨房窗前——在这个时候，尽管是在纽约城，他也不太可能会被楼下经过的人瞥见赤裸的身体。Erik之前几乎没有注意过窗外的景象，一条覆满树影的长长人行道。  
  
如果他稍微逛逛，应该可以买到一张小桌子，足够放在这里，还能为Charles的轮椅留下足够的空间。很容易想象他们坐在这里共进咖啡的场景，或是一起吃从街角那家烘焙店买来的牛角面包。Erik曾经无数次经过那家店，只进去过一次，还是为了帮一个同事取生日蛋糕，那蛋糕他自己都没要一块。那里的牛角面包闻上去好极了。  
  
他脑海中顿时浮起一些对于麸质和碳水化合物的批评，但那很傻。他并不怎么反感麸质，再说只要他坚持跑步，多吃些碳水化合物也不会发胖。重点是，他喜欢想象自己和Charles在这里一起吃早餐的画面。  
  
一想起Charles，自然地想到该如何取悦他，这也让他回到了现实，想起自己今晚都没让Charles爽到。尽管Erik明白Charles的理由，但还是很难不责怪自己自私、甚至是无情。  
但他也记起了Charles在让他高潮之后，两人拥在一起时，脸上快乐的光彩。也许暂时这么做是没问题的。也许——也许Erik可以停止担心Charles需要什么，而是听从Charles，尊重他想要什么。  
  
最终，他们会找到办法的。也许他可以提起有关那些非常有趣的楔形枕的话题。  
  
Erik站在那里，直到Charles喊他；过了一会儿他们再次回到床上。Charles蜷着身子侧躺。像面镜子一样反射着他的动作，Erik也这么躺着，两人手指缠在一起。Charles低声问，“你一般几点起床？”  
“在一个通常被评价为不人道的时间。”Erik瞥了一眼挂钟。“事实上，还剩三个小时。”  
“哦，上帝。估计要花上不少时间来习惯了。”  
  
多美妙啊，想到两人开始习惯对方。Erik用拇指摩挲着Charles的腰际。“你猜怎么着。明天——就这一次——我会睡懒觉。”他可不急着离开这张床，因为Charles就在床上。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释：  
> 1.Say yes to the dress，八点档电视真人秀，讲述准新娘挑选婚纱的故事。  
> 2.Praxiteles：普拉克西特列斯，生平不详，古希腊古典后期杰出的雕塑家。他善于把神话中传说的人物纳入平凡的日常生活中加以描写，风格柔和细腻，充满抒情感，确立了公元前四世纪希腊雕塑的艺术特征。普拉克西特列斯的代表作品有《牧羊神》、《赫耳墨斯和小酒神》、《尼多斯的阿芙洛蒂忒》等。  
> 3.俄狄浦斯：是希腊神话中忒拜（Thebe）的国王拉伊奥斯（Laius）和王后约卡斯塔（Jocasta）的儿子，他在不知情的情况下，杀死了自己的父亲并娶了自己的母亲。俄狄浦斯情结现在主要代指恋母情结。  
> 4.Rodin's lover：罗丹雕塑的一对恋人热情深吻的形象。


	6. Chapter 6

“Erik遇到了他的前任，而你居然现在才告诉我？”Raven看上去已经完全忘记了自己身处何处、在干什么；她俯下身子，好像要把坐在轮椅上的Charles摇醒。“拜托，这可是重大消息！”  
“是你非要问我为什么这么紧张——还有看在上帝的份上，现在的重点不是这个！”  
“我们还有几秒钟呢，好吧？告诉我事情到底有多糟。”  
  
“有多糟”这个词让Charles脑中产生了不好的想象，但他十分清楚Erik并未对他不忠。他完全没打算和前男友再发生什么。再说——“我也只是听Erik早晨到这儿的时候才告诉我的。他去了他家附近的面包店，他的前任在那儿，大概是在等他，而Erik把他打发走了。故事讲完了。”  
Raven交叉双臂。“这故事 _绝对_ 没完。”  
  
Charles确定Erik是忠诚的——但同时也确定Erik肯定瞒着些什么。早上Erik立刻就把这事告诉他了，但脸上有一种难过而羞愧的表情，那是他感到有负担或是罪恶感的时候才会露出的表情。哦，为什么Charles昨晚没有在Erik家过夜，而是待在了酒店呢？他十分担心自己的电动轮椅，但他们可以搞定的，那样的话他就能和Erik一直待在一起，早晨能够亲眼见到那个臭名昭著的前男友——并且搞清楚为什么Erik整个上午都看上去紧绷而又沮丧——  
  
但他迫使自己把注意力集中在此刻最为重要的事情上。“一旦我有更多消息，就告诉你，行吗？至于现在，我只想说——Raven，你看上去真美。”  
她笑容满面地望着他。音乐响起了，预示着她的出场。Charles将轮椅推到正确的位置，同时Raven理了理白色婚纱的下摆。“好的。”她轻声地说，“我们准备好了吗？”  
“开始吧。”Charles帮她拉好面纱，花了一点时间来抬头望着自己的妹妹，他所见过最为光彩照人、快乐无比的新娘。  
 _你不能质疑爱情_ ，他告诉自己。 _在这样的日子里。_  
  
然后婚礼进行曲从教堂中传出，引导员为他们打开大门，满屋子的人群都站起身来欢迎Raven走过红毯，手拉着Charles的胳膊，他们一同走向圣坛。上帝啊，他感觉自己快要虚弱得晕倒了。  
  
但他的小妹妹——将要嫁给像Hank这样善良而友好的人。她的新郎正站在他们面前，眼中闪烁着幸福的光芒——阳光透过彩绘玻璃洒下——周围都是他们的好友。Moira就在后面，不知如何做到的、竟然能够一边挥手一边用手机录像，而Sean看上去有点儿无聊，旁边站着的是——  
——Erik，正微笑着望向Charles，目光里满溢的爱意让Charles觉得自己快要融化了，就在这儿，顺着轮椅流下，淌过教堂的红毯，成为Raven走向婚姻殿堂之时踩过的一块小水塘。  
 _  
我再也不会担心他的前任了。我认为毫无必要。_  
  
接下来的整个仪式过程，Charles都全心全意地感到愉快，甚至在读Raven要求他读的那首诗时一点儿都没出错。他没有任何担忧，直到他在婚礼结束之后碰上Moira，而Moira立刻追问关于Erik的事，这让他立刻又把之前的经历重复一遍。  
  
“等等，Erik今天早晨遇到了他的前任？”当大家都冲向舞池的时候，她问道。她敏捷地从侍者推来的第一辆小推车上取了两杯香槟。“他当时为什么没和你在一起？”  
“我想要待在酒店，因为我担心轮椅上上下下搬动太麻烦，而Erik回了一趟家，因为他忙着重新粉刷墙壁，想在我回家之前全部刷完。”Charles叹了一口气。“他为什么不雇油漆工呢？这样一切都不会发生了。大人的世界不是就该如此吗，工作，拿工资，然后雇别人为你做一大堆烦人的事情，比如刷墙？我一直觉得是这样。”  
  
“看上去你需要点这个，”Moira把其中一杯香槟递给Charles，但他摇了摇头。  
“我现在不再喝了。Erik不喜欢喝酒，我也不太惦记这个。”这话并不完全属实——Charles很希望尝一点点香槟——但比起饮酒的乐趣来，Erik的感受是最为重要的。  
  
“那我就多喝点喽。”她从左手的酒杯里喝了一小口，然后又尝了下右手的那杯。“拜托！我快要好奇死了。到底发生了什么？”  
“那位前任在喝咖啡。Erik去买咖啡。他们聊了一会儿。Erik离开了。就是这样，我想。”只是这样吗？Charles尽量转换了话题。“你的约会如何？你告诉我说你会带新男友来的。”  
她做了个鬼脸。“是啊。好吧，我们前几天晚上出去吃了次晚饭——而我想，你明白的，这天可能他会留下过夜。我穿了成套的内衣，准备好一切。然后他在桌上问我，他必须提前确认一件事，就是我愿意吸他的老二，对不对？因为他认为没有口交的关系是没有意义的。”  
  
“他 **真的** 这么说？在晚饭时候？”  
“连前菜都还没上呢！”  
Charles忍不住笑了，还好Moira也开始咯咯笑。看来她没有心碎。“好吧。多么成熟的人啊。”  
“你知道最让我生气的一点是什么？”Moira又啜饮了一口香槟，然后继续开口。“我恰巧喜欢口交。我恰巧很擅长这个。说起来，如果有这种奥林匹克比赛的话，我大概能为美国带来一块金牌。我会登上领奖台，被印在麦片盒上。但我才不愿意为这种男人做口活儿，因为他在意的只是我的嘴而不是我的大脑。或者我的心。哦该死，我说过不会为这所谓的爱情生活而伤感了。”  
  
他伸出一只手，Moira放下了一只杯子握住了它。有一会儿，周围在接待会上狂欢的人群似乎变得非常遥远。“总会好转的，”Charles低声说。“改变会比你想象的还要来得快。我就是如此。”  
她轻柔地笑起来。“你是一个会被人哄抢的好男人。而我是个有着各种问题的强势女魔头，大概会跟一堆狗狗孤独终老，每天帮它们打扮。”但Moira那邪恶的幽默感盖过了她自身的忧伤。“说到某些奥运会……你的伟哥用量似乎消耗得很快嘛。”  
  
假如你的医生同时也是你的私交的话，会产生一些问题。“我猜你每次都给我很少的量，就是为了找借口问我的性生活如何。”  
“被你猜中了。那么，到底如何？”Moira挑起一侧眉毛，尽管她微笑着、穿着火红色的晚礼服，Charles也知道她并非只作为朋友在询问，更多的是作为医生。  
“还好。不，比还好要好。但我仍然没有……你知道的。跟他做到 _最后_ 。”  
  
她的肩膀塌了下去，几乎像为自己感到难过一般为他而沮丧。“我希望不是因为尝试不够的原因。”  
“绝对不是因为尝试不够多。”Charles知道自己大概脸红了。要是他像Moira一样脸皮厚就好了。“而我正经历一生中最愉快的一段时间，即使没有——”他环顾了一下四周，才小心翼翼地吐出最后一个词：“高潮。”  
“哦，得了吧。没人注意到我们。看着。”Moira挺直腰杆，用一种比日常对话声音响得多的音量开口，“高潮。高潮高潮高潮！”  
Charles畏缩了一下。但真的，没有人转过身来看他们。  
  
满意于这样的效果，Moira说，“人生中最愉快的一段时间，嗯哼？”  
“是啊，真的。我从没想过仅仅是付出就能如此快乐。考虑别人、而不是自己，有多么值得。也许这听上去有点多愁善感——我猜确实有点——但也是事实。我以前从来没有如此深刻地理解。”  
“但总有一天你也希望自己爽到。”  
“这个嘛，当然。不过不仅是为了我，也是为了Erik。我们的现状让他十分沮丧；他的善良不允许自己满足于一段完全单向的性关系。”  
  
即使和Moira这样亲密的挚友，有些事情还是太过私密，不适合分享。他能够吐露自己在让Erik高潮的时候心里有多愉悦——但无法说出每次他们试图让双方都满意有多么艰难。Erik自己有耐心，愿意比世界上任何一个男人更久地吸Charles的老二，或者是用精油按摩他的身体、在他的耳边说些污言秽语。Erik愿意做任何事，当Charles通过伟哥的药效而硬起来的时候，愿意不遗余力地骑着他，让他美好的身躯完全展示在Charles的面前。  
  
但尽管如此，Erik的一切努力、Charles的全部希望，目前为止依然一无所获。有时候Charles感觉自己快要到了，但只过去一两分钟那感觉就会消散。有几次Charles失望到快要哭出来；还有一次Erik挫败地在卧室里踱来踱去长达半小时，恶毒地诅咒着那位撞伤Charles的司机。  
  
但他们已经度过了最艰难的时期。大多数时候，同床共枕的感觉就宛如他们的初次——百分之五的不自在，百分之九十五的欢欣，Charles心想。除此之外——  
“谢天谢地，我们的关系并非只有性而已，”他告诉Moira，“我们……一起度过了最精彩的一个夏天。我工作日都待在他那里写书，而他去见客户，周末的时候他跟我一起回大宅。感觉就像我和他在一起永远待不够，并且他也有同样的感觉。我们的生活如此不同——我们俩如此不同——但我们就像是拼图一样适合对方。每次我看见他，都会惊讶自己是如何找到这么棒的一个人。”  
  
“让我们认真地说。Erik有自己的抽屉吗(have a drawer)？”  
Charles露齿一笑，点点头。“我也有。”  
“哦老天，你们俩要让我重新相信爱情了，不是吗？我本来都快放弃了。”  
“不许你放弃。我保证，肯定能找到好男人。可能藏着，但一定存在。”  
“说到好男人，”她用手指着Charles的肩膀后面，他一转头就看到Erik穿过人群向这边走来。即便在一群衣着优雅的年轻人中间，Erik依然是目之所及最为英俊的男人。Charles差一点幸福地叹息出声。  
  
  
  
“你在这儿。”Erik俯下身子在Charles唇上落下轻柔的一吻，然后直起腰亲了下Moira的脸颊。“还有Moira。见到你真好。”  
“我也一样。Charles是不是棒呆了？他的声音最适合读诗了。”她邪恶地笑了。“下次叫他给你读几首情诗。”  
令Charles意外的是，Erik也回以微笑。“我会考虑的。”  
Moira和Erik之前只见过两面，但不知为何他们相处十分友好——或许正在成为真正朋友的路上。尽管Charles非常高兴这样的发展，但他更愿意和Erik单独待在一起，把今天这个“在咖啡店遇见神秘前男友”的整件事搞个水落石出——  
幸好Moira十分识相。“我想我该去抢那边的五层蛋糕了。”  
“也许已经有人在排队了，”Erik说，朝着Sean的方向点点头，他正站在那里盯着蛋糕，露出甜食爱好者那种狂热的、呆滞的表情。  
  
Charles开口，“那是Sean——我的新治疗师，也是Erik的朋友。你能去陪陪他吗，Moira？他在这没什么认识的人。”  
“我会帮他抢第一块蛋糕的。他就会跟着我。”说完，Moira往那边走去，她艳丽的红裙很快消失在拥挤的人群之中。  
  
DJ开始播放婚礼筵席上常见的歌“Unchained Melody”，令Charles想要翻个白眼——但即使是烂俗的爱情歌曲也会变得美好，当你所爱的男人又吻了你一次，在全世界的面前。  
“现在就到这里打住，”Erik在他的唇边低语。“再进一步的话我们就会抢了Hank和Raven的风头了。”  
“我看不会。”Charles的视线越过Erik的肩膀看向自己的妹妹，她现在几乎以一种很不得体的姿势挂在她的新郎身上。他好奇她是不是准备在众人面前直接把他扑倒，作为他们婚礼仪式的最后一个环节。  
  
Erik皱起眉头，拿了张椅子在Charles身旁坐下。“你还好吗？”  
“是的。”Charles自己停了下来。“还好。不，实际上不好。你能不能告诉我今天早晨你和你的前任到底发生了什么事？从头到尾。你们的对话内容，你穿了什么，他穿了什么，还有——你能记得的一切过程。”  
“Charles。就是这件事让你整个上午都心事重重吗？我告诉你只是因为我不想让你觉得我瞒着你，即使是几个小时也不行。”  
“我知道这很蠢。我知道我太没有安全感了。但——很明显他对你说的话影响到了你，如果他影响你的话，也许也会影响我，你知道？”  
  
Erik以吻回应了Charles，几乎是个凶猛的吻。Charles抬起双手，环住Erik的肩膀；尽管他十分想要享受这个，但他忍不住担心到底是什么让Erik这样吻他，就好象要说服他、或是有罪恶感……  
然后Erik出声，“好的。首先，他绝对、绝对不会影响到你。他不会通过我伤害到你。永远不会。”  
看上去就好象Erik是站在一个袭击者面前，而不是拒绝自己的前任。Charles感觉自己快要晕倒了。“好的。”  
  
“至于他说了什么——很明显他前几天遇到了我以前在跑步协会里的一个旧朋友。Walt，那次的派对，记得吗？黄头发的？”  
三个星期前，Charles参加了一个主要由Erik以前的跑步同好组成的派对，过去和现在的成员都有；那是他第一次作为Erik的男友身份出席某种场合。在很多层面上那都是个尴尬的夜晚——没人能够搞清楚为什么Erik会和一个残疾人交往，而且很多人都犯了经典的错误，比如说跟Erik谈论Charles、并且以为Charles听不见或者不会讲话。一开始他觉得会很难熬。但到了结束时，大多数人都不再尴尬，而其余的人至少努力尝试了，而且Erik如此尽心尽力，让Charles完全不在乎别人怎么想。“记得，那个讨厌吃玉米片的家伙。”  
“这你怎么记住的？不管怎样，Walt是个好人。我知道他并没有这么说，但是——”Erik的下巴收紧了，令Charles意识到他正在努力抑制自己的愤怒。“我的前男友说，没想到我会堕落到……被人包养。”  
  
Charles花了好几秒钟才反应过来这个词：“ **被包养** ？”  
“正是如此。他坚持说这是我会跟一个坐轮椅的人交往的唯一理由。为了钱。Walt一告诉他你的名字，他就知道你很有钱了；这种社会交际的事情他一向很上心。而我痛恨他这么想。就是这件事让我不太高兴，因为我一直在想是不是别人都以为我是为了钱才和你在一起。”  
“那太可笑了。你甚至连电影票钱都不让我付。”  
“因为是我想去看的。”  
“你一年赚四万五，而我的银行户头就跟某个蓬勃发展的第一世界国家的GDP差不多。你可以偶尔让我付电影票钱的。”  
“然后让别人以为你花钱买我的陪伴吗？不，谢了，我宁愿各付各的。”  
  
好吧，Charles本来兴致勃勃地想要在Erik过生日的时候给他一个惊喜。他考虑一场奢华的日本之旅——他们当然还是可以去，但他不得不推迟一阵子了。也许光明节？“我知道你不是为了钱和我在一起，知道吗？你是我见过最不物质的一个人了。”  
Erik叹气。“我没那么好。但我明白，你知道我有多爱你，不是吗？”  
“是啊。”Charles轻轻抚过Erik的脸颊，只是快速地一触，但足以使他浮起一丝隐约的微笑。“而别人总有一天会看到你的真相。所以别再因为他说的话烦心了。”  
“你以为我担心别人怎么看 _我_ 吗？”Erik露出难以置信的表情。“我根本一点都不在乎。我从来不。我那么生气只是因为他那样看 _你_ ，以为你对我没有任何付出，以为我和你在一起没有别的原因。我反驳了他。”  
“维护我的尊严？”晕倒的感觉又回来了。  
  
Erik握住Charles的手，向前倾身，一直靠近到两人的脸快要贴在一起。“我只告诉他事实。我说你能让我笑。你从不抱怨我天还没亮就出门跑步，而且每次我端茶给你你都会说谢谢。我说你愿意听我的意见，即使是有不同看法的时候。我说你希望我在幸福的二人世界之外仍拥有自己的快乐，因为你把我当作一个独立的个体来关心。而不是作为一个物件——这正是他在过去的十来年当中的做法。我告诉他，假如我是百万富翁而你穷得叮当响，我俩还是会在一起。我说你是我一直想要的爱人。”  
  
这简直比Charles所能梦想过最好的情话还要美好四千倍。他久久地对着Erik傻笑，最后终于说出话来，“你 **真的** 说了这些？”  
“是。”  
“可能有点刻薄，但我想知道——他当时是什么表情？”  
“不太确定。当我说到他把我当作一个物件的时候就仓皇起身离开了。但我把剩下的话都对着他吼了出来。我想他也听到了。”  
“绝对，”Charles赞同地说，随后把Erik拉入一个有史以来最为火热的吻。  
  
**  
  
他们在Hank和Raven之后没多久离开宴会厅，这对夫妇搞了全套花束装饰的花车，虽然他们只需要开回西区大道而已；他们的蜜月南美之旅要两天后才开始。但最后还要为新人再敬一次酒，当侍者端着香槟塔走过来的时候，Charles哀怨地想着他们什么时候才会端来苏打水。  
但令他吃惊的是，Erik从托盘上拿起了两杯香槟，把其中一杯递给Charles。另一支他留在手中。  
“你确定吗？”Charles问。  
Erik的表情很镇定，并非过于欢庆，但他点了点头。“我只是向新人敬酒。但你应该继续喝。好好享受吧。”  
Charles啜饮了一小口——哦甜蜜又美味的气泡，太久没尝到了！但他的注意力仍然放在Erik身上。“是什么让你改变主意？”  
“我并不想念酒精，也完全不想再喝醉。但，我觉得——我不应该让我的过去影响到自己为别人的幸福而庆祝。”  
  
Erik依言喝了两小口手中的香槟，然后就把杯子放下了，但并没有阻止Charles喝完他自己那杯……尤其是当Charles从上衣口袋掏出一个小药剂瓶，从里面倒出一颗蓝色的、钻石形状的小药丸。Erik忍不住露出一点笑意，“你有备而来。”  
“我能说什么呢？”Charles利用最后一口香槟咽下了伟哥。“婚礼总是让我兴致高昂。”  
  
当Barry White的“My first, my last , my everything”响起的时候，他们向提前预约好的面包车走去，想要找到朋友告别。但没想到他们的朋友——指的是Moira和Sean——正在一起跳舞。缓慢的舞步，尽管跟音乐一点不相配。而他们的视线胶着在一起，就好像永远不想分开。  
  
一开始Charles和Erik两人只能目瞪口呆。然后Erik开口，“他们……来电了？”  
“我的上帝，”Charles小声地说。“我 **真的是** 一个天才的媒人。”  
Erik伸出手，做了个表示无能为力的耸肩动作。“我们可以——之后再打电话给他们。”  
“发短信，我想。最好是发短信，打电话会打扰他们。”  
“绝对的。”  
  
  
到现在他们已经对于在Erik公寓的电梯里亲热十分娴熟了。在这样狭窄的空间中有好几个有趣的姿势可选，但Charles最喜欢的是现在这个——Erik跨坐在他的大腿上，热情地吻着他。  
“最好起来，”Charles在Erik的唇间低语。“就快到了。”  
“嗯唔。还没有。”  
“想操我吗？”他们已经买了一个那种楔形枕头，它已经成为Charles最喜欢的五样东西之一。  
“下次吧。”Erik将一只手滑入Charles的腿间，往他的胯间摸索，Erik手掌隐约的触感透露出伟哥正在发挥着功效。“我想先享用这个。”  
  
他们到达了Erik那层，匆忙地钻进公寓。Charles用最快的速度操纵电动轮椅赶往Erik的卧室——但停了下来。“卧室！”  
“哦，对！我忘了。你觉得怎么样？”  
“你说你在粉刷它，但我没想到你把它漆成—— _紫色_ 。”  
“我的领带算是个提示。你喜欢吗？”  
  
“喜欢。”不管漆成什么Charles都会这么说，但他确实是真心的。他想过Erik可能会选择米黄或是浅棕，又或者是大胆些选择灰色，可是现在卧室的墙却变成了深紫色——并非过于抢眼的艳色，但深邃到足够魅惑。这种色彩突出了冷峻的黑白家具，让本来有些过于朴素的空间变得有些——好吧，性感。“我猜你现在发挥出了内心感性的一面。”  
“我能说什么呢？是你激发了我。”  
  
然后他们开始撕扯对方的西装，尽可能快地脱光衣服。此时Charles已经非常兴奋，身体、大脑和药物的共同作用使得他无比坚硬。Erik帮他口交，而Charles扩张着Erik；尽管Erik的动作只带来了模糊的感受和性欲，但这本身还是非常令人愉悦。  
  
 _还算不赖，_ Charles心想， _这比不上从前的感觉。但只要去享受现在就好。这棒极了。_  
  
“过来这里，”当Charles觉得Erik已经准备好了的时候，他低吼着说。“我想看着你骑我。”  
“Yes，sir.”Erik的微笑在他降低身体、将Charles纳入的时候消失了；他张开了嘴，就好像这种感觉完全支配了他。Charles将一只手搭在Erik的大腿上，享受着这场展览的每一刻——他的阴茎在Erik美丽的、紧实的臀间进出，Erik有力的胸膛随着每一次呼吸而起伏，还有Erik脸上纯粹愉悦的神情。他用还沾着润滑剂的手指握住Erik的性器，开始揉弄他，让每一次挤压和抽插都配合着Erik上下移动的节奏。  
  
“我喜欢看你这样，”Charles低沉地说。  
“嗯唔。”Erik看上去无法说出别的语句。很好。  
  
流淌过Charles全身的感觉十分熟悉——那种浑身欲望都被激起的感觉。尽管从他阴茎传出的信号比较微弱，但流窜于他血液之中的、荷尔蒙和肾上腺素的综合体正发挥着作用，使他感到一阵晕眩。他拱起了颈背、一个无意识的动作，而Erik用拇指摩挲起Charles敏感的乳头作为回应。每一次抚摸都令他更加头昏眼花。  
  
此刻，Charles知道，他就快到达高潮……就像从前的感觉一样接近。之前他总是错误地追逐自己的极限，随着快感的溜走而变得越来越失望。这一次，他只是简单地享受着舒畅的感觉，满足于情欲的浪潮，集中精神去抚摸Erik的阴茎。  
但就当Erik继续骑乘他、呻吟着逐渐开始接近顶点，Charles感觉到自己的快感也加深了——世界像是开始变黑又开始变得闪耀——  
  
“Erik？”他低声开口。然后是那种他几乎已经遗忘了的感觉——像是坠落，又像是飞翔。Charles长长地尖叫出声，颤抖着，整个人被快感灭顶。  
  
Erik立刻僵住了。“Charles。你射了。”  
“嗯哼。”Charles睁开双眼微笑起来，明知道自己看上去大概高兴得很蠢，但完全不在乎。“哦，没错。“  
  
Erik弯下身子想亲吻他，但就在这时Charles继续撸动起Erik的阴茎——Erik若不是本来就快到了，就是因为终于使得Charles高潮而感到极度兴奋。Erik闷哼一声，滚烫的精液射进了Charles的手掌，溅到了他的胸口，而——这一切简直完美。  
  
然后Erik躺在他的身边，送上缠绵而潮湿的吻。Charles爬到他的身上，给了他一个松散而凌乱、但却充分满足的拥抱。当他们分开的时候，他因为纯粹的快乐而大笑出声——但自己停了下来，因为看到Erik有多动容。“嘿。没事的。应该说好极了。”  
Erik点点头，喉咙哽住一般。“是啊。只是——我太希望你能得到这个，为了你。”  
“我也希望得到，为了你。”然后Charles再度笑起来。“哦，当然也是为了 _我自己_ 。天哪，Erik，刚才太棒了。”  
  
“是什么感觉？”  
他并非想要听他描述快感；Erik是真的想要了解他实际的感知。Charles不得不仔细想了一会儿，与此同时Erik用手指轻梳着Charles湿漉漉的头发。终于他开口道，“不一样。你没有那种，你知道的，那种 _嗯啊——_ 的感觉。但快感依然能吞没你，尽管感觉不一样——但你知道那就是高潮。”  
“很好，”Erik说。他终于冷静了下来，回归到性爱之后那种深沉的、困倦的愉悦之中。能像这样，在此刻待在Erik身边真好，知道同样的感受像茧一样包裹着彼此。  
  
“我猜这就像是——就像是雷声，而不是从前的闪电，”Charles低声说。他在床上挪动了一下，让Erik把头靠在他的肩上。“但雷声也依然能够震撼你的世界。”  
“这次我们做得有什么不同？”  
Charles想要归功于这次彻底的放松和完全地接受自己身体的知觉——但即使能做到这些，也不一定能保证下次依然会如此，也许这再也不会出现。于是他只是说，“没什么。就跟往常一样棒，然后稍微好些。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样，”Charles说，嘴唇扫过Erik的发间。“而那就足够了。”  
  
  
  
  
 **第二年八月**  
  
  
“结婚一周年纪念日的‘传统’礼物是纸制品，”Raven在和Erik一起坐Neiman Marcus的电梯时发起牢骚。“当我告诉Hank的时候，他说他可以买一些新的便条纸。便条纸！我对他说我绝对不要在纪念日晚餐的时候得到这个做礼物！”  
“我倒是不会担心，”Erik说。Charles已经报告过，Hank送Raven的礼物会是一本珍稀的亲笔签名版《Franny and Zooey》。“你准备送他什么？”  
“我不知道。所以我今天才叫你过来，为了帮我挑礼物！”  
“这真是你叫我来的理由吗？因为，说老实话，我是世界上最不会买东西的人了。”  
“好吧，也是。”Raven上下打量了他一番。“过会儿我们去男装部看看。是得给你买双新鞋子了。”  
  
Erik大笑起来。跟Charles在一起一年多之后，他们俩的生活已经完全纠缠在一起，令他已经完全不记得以前日子是什么样，现在他只记得周末在温彻斯特和Charles在泳池里休息——或是听Charles抱怨某些完全没有科学素养、只会点头和泡茶的编辑——或是把Raven当作自己的妹妹一样。Raven几乎抵得上五个或六个姐妹，他心想。因为她总是介入他的生活，告诉他该做什么、应该怎么做——并且永远是出于爱意，令Erik完全不会反感。  
  
事实上，他根本不允许自己回忆拥有Charles以前的生活，因为对他而言几乎不值一提。  
  
是的，Charles可能会有些任性。他失落的时候会情绪过激。他的幽默感和和善掩饰了内心的固执。而且他总是在冰箱里存放冰激凌啊莎丽蛋糕什么的，不管Erik告诉他多少次白砂糖根本就是毒药。但尽管如此，Charles依然是Erik想象过最为完美适合自己的人。  
  
“我有个想法，”当他们闲逛到珠宝柜台时他开口提议，“我之前在九十二号街上过文学课程——在那里看到过一张关于折纸工坊的海报。折纸这种有关于精确、角度的东西，看样子Hank应该会喜欢。”  
Raven转过身，脸上露出大大的微笑。“哦，我的上帝。这真是个好主意。不，简直完美！”  
“真的？”  
“真的，千真万确！”她从包里掏出手机。“嗯，该搜一下地址，看看班里还有没有位置——”  
Erik感觉自己有资格沾沾自喜。“我的眼光也不算很糟糕吧？”  
“此时此刻，鉴于你居然穿着黑鞋子配棕色腰带，所以，是的，你还是很糟糕。”Raven回复。当他低头检视自己的着装失误之时，她继续说道，“除此之外，我带你来并不是为了让你帮我挑礼物的。这只是个借口。”  
  
“借口？为了什么？”  
“为了问你，你对我哥是不是认真的。”Erik瞪着她，Raven翻了个白眼。“已经超过一年了。你到底有没有想过求婚？”  
“我？”  
“哦，上帝，”她的脸色变得苍白。“你真的没考虑过。该死。我还以为我只是顺水推舟，没想到你真的没这个意思。等等。你为什么不跟Charles结婚？他那么棒，还那么爱你！”  
Erik举起双手做出投降状。“我没说我不想。我从来没说过。”  
“你是说，你的确想跟他结婚？”  
  
他其实从来没有真的说出口过；感觉不吉利，就好像大声喊出自己的生日愿望一样。但他还是说，“我想不出比这还能让我更幸福的事了。但，我一直以为Charles会是那个向我求婚的人。”  
“他以为你会向他求婚。”她叹了口气。“知道吗，性别定义通常很让人反感，但至少男女之间很少纠结这个问题。作为两个男人，你们得跨过这道坎。”  
“等等。Charles说过他也想跟我结婚吗？”Erik知道自己听上去就像是个八卦的高中生——Charles喜不喜欢我？喜欢，不喜欢——但根本不在乎。  
“没这么确切说过。他比你更能躲开我的盘问。毕竟，他经验丰富，而你才跟我混了一年，”Raven说。“但猜测一番的话？没错，他想。所以快去求婚吧。”  
“他为什么不问我？如果他想结婚的话。”  
  
过了一会儿，Raven的表情几乎算是严肃。“很蠢，但我想这是因为他担心……增加你的负担。有时候他提起你已经花了很多年的时间来照顾残疾人，也许你并不想一辈子这么过。”  
“他没告诉过我！”以前Charles心情不好的时候有时候会说这些话，但Erik总是告诉他他想多了……看来并没有说服Charles，只是将担忧埋藏了起来。Erik叹气。“Charles还是这么想？”  
“比以前好多了。好了很多很多。但我想还是足以让他在求婚之前犹豫不决。是啊，我知道这很蠢，而且你也知道，其实他也知道，可担忧还是存在。所以，你不求婚的借口是什么？”  
  
Erik很不想说出口，但躲开Raven的质询简直无法做到。你只能拖延时间，之后变得更糟。他又说了一遍，“我一直以为他会问我。”  
“但理由呢？”  
  
“嗯。”这不好蒙混过去。向Raven解释这件事，让Erik越发意识到自己就像Charles一样又固执又笨。“好吧。主要是因为——钱。”  
“哦，拜托。”  
“我讨厌别人觉得——”  
“被包养之类巴拉巴拉巴拉。这又重复了你们那次关于日本的大吵。”  
  
那是他们关系当中最为黑暗的三天，被Erik和Charles称为光明节之战。Charles给Erik一个惊喜，为他们俩买了飞去日本的头等舱机票，还有五星级酒店的预订。Erik抗议说过于奢华，但Charles觉得很有爱，直到Erik最后拒绝出行。他们的争吵变得格外严重，最后Erik意识到自己的理由根本站不住脚跟、而是在接受有史以来最为贴心的一件礼物时表现得像个混蛋一样。他们在三月份去了日本——Charles在春假之外又多休了一周的假期——而那次旅程正如Erik一直以来梦想的一样美好。事实上比那更好，因为Charles和他一起，并且完全没有提过一句“早就告诉过你了”之类的话。  
  
“你说得对，”Erik开口。“我们总是在同一个地方一再犯错。”  
“但贴心的Raven阿姨会帮你们的。”她看上去对自己十分满意。  
他们总有别人帮忙——让Erik有一刻几乎惊恐了起来。这会不会是他们关系并不顺利的讯号呢？难道他们不应该跟彼此分享一切吗？他们俩之间难道不该再无误解吗？  
  
然后他想， _不，当然不是。  
_ 是啊，他和Charles都有缺点。有时候他们会误解彼此。他们并不完美。Erik从Charles身上学到的诸多道理之一就是，不要奢求完美；你只要接受别人给予的好，并把自己的好献给别人，然后相信这就足够。  
  
也许他能将自己的余生献给Charles就足够了。  
  
Erik左右环视了一番。“我们现在在珠宝柜台。我猜你是故意的？”  
“事实上，我以为这一层有文具可买。但，你知道吗，既然我们都到这儿了——挑戒指会很好玩的——”Raven侧过脑袋，一脸希冀。  
“今天不了。但……我在考虑。”  
“当真？”她简直跳上跳下，快速地拍起手来。“当真！”  
“你就不能保守秘密吗？”Erik喜欢让Charles惊喜这个主意。他的生日？不，太远了。  
“我能！真的。完全保密。”Raven发誓。  
Erik看了她一眼。  
“我尽力。我保证。”  
“你最好能尽力，”他说。“来吧，我们去吃午饭。”  
也许Erik自己的生日会是个好时机。离现在只有几个月。Charles说我愿意，会是能想象到最好的生日礼物。  
“吃午饭可以。”Raven在他前面开始往电梯走去。“但我这次绝对不想去那家益生菌餐厅了。”  
“知道吗，我想我今天有心情吃牛排。”当他们即将下降到地面的时候，城市的喧嚣开始钻进透明的电梯轿厢，而Erik扭过头，偷偷看了戒指最后一眼。  
  
  
  
-正文完结-（还有番外一章！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注释：  
> 1.光明节：每年十二月的圣诞节是普天同庆的日子，但犹太人到今日仍对耶稣抱持拒绝的态度，与二千年前无异（约十25）。所以圣诞节对犹太人而言并无意义，他们也不感兴趣。犹太人虽然不庆祝圣诞节，但在每年与圣诞节相若的日子，郤有另一个节期，那就是圣经中的修殿节（约十22）。  
> 2.纸婚：结婚一周年。各结婚周年的名称戳这里  
> 3.Neiman Marcus：是美国以经营奢侈品为主的连锁高端百货商店，是当今世界最高档、最独特时尚商品的零售商，已有100多年的发展历史。  
> 4.《FRANNY AND ZOOEY》：塞林格的著作。翻译戳这里-豆瓣  
> 5.have a drawer这个短语我纠结了很久该怎么翻，好像这个短语本身并没有特别的意思。根据我的理解，可能是指用来说明EC两人彼此留有一定的私人空间，永远尊重对方的意思吧。  
> @lore 小天使的解释，我觉得超级贴切啦：“have a drawer，就我看美剧的理解，意思很简单，就是处于a relationship中但是没有move in(同居)的一对，在对方家里拥有一个抽屉放自己的私人物品，这代表两个人之间不只是date(约会对象)，而且是一段go steady(稳定一对一的)而且正在深入发展的关系。一段感情的新阶段。算是relationship的“潜规则”。  
> 美剧里的情节模式，比如，闺蜜见面，一个问：哎，你和那谁怎样了，浴室有没有你自己的牙刷？一个答，不只有牙刷，我还偷偷放了这个那个，我差不多算有自己的抽屉了。  
> (注意是偷偷放的，后来男的提醒她忘了很多东西在他家，让她带走，后来他俩分手了)  
> 对比这个例子，就容易理解Moira为啥特别为Charles高兴啦。”


	7. Chapter 7

**十月  
** “你喜欢吗？”Charles问。  
“你指哪个？”Erik在花园餐桌的另一头向他投来微笑——感谢夏末初秋温暖舒适的日子，他们能够在烛光的映照下进行户外晚餐。“我的晚饭还是我的新自行车？”  
“两个都是。”  
“自行车正是我想要的；晚饭则是个意外的惊喜。”  
  
那真是十分贴心，并没有提到胡萝卜并非Charles期待的那种效果——事实上，烧焦得相当厉害，尽管Charles已经尽量把焦黑的那部分自己吃掉了。值得庆幸的是鲑鱼还算不错。  
Charles并不介意Erik圆滑奉承。他介意的唯一一件事是，不知为何，Erik看上去有一点……紧张。心事重重。  
  
他之前劝过Erik办一个合适的生日派对，或者至少和Hank、Raven（她现在把他们俩的名字合并为“Haven”）还有Moira和Sean（绝对不许大家把他们俩的名字乱合并）一起出去吃饭。但Erik坚持只想和他两个人安静地度过。尽管如此，Charles还是尽自己所能营造出一些生日气氛。他偷偷跑去上了烹饪班，因为意识到自己在把厨房改造成适合轮椅使用之后、却只会使用微波炉加热食物是很蠢的行为。至于今晚的“烤焦胡萝卜大餐”证明了，上课的成果……非常难说。可是Erik看似很感激他的一番努力。早些时候Charles还在花园的桌子上铺了雪白的桌布，放上了一些红百合，还点燃了自己能找到的一切蜡烛，更别提那些Raven在几个月前Charles生日时带来的、闪闪发亮的怪异蜡烛。天气也十分配合，不仅十分温暖，还提供了晚餐开始之前绝佳的美丽落日景象。相当浪漫，至少Charles是这么觉得，并且Erik也应该会这么认为。  
  
所以到底为什么，Erik时不时忘记接话？他绝对没有不高兴，但肯定有什么心事，Charles十分肯定。Erik有些紧张，甚至焦躁。这很罕见。  
他早该注意到有些不对劲的，就在Erik提议从长久无人踏入的酒窖里拿瓶香槟出来喝的时候。  
尤其是他居然已经喝了将近一整杯……  
 **  
第一步：继续努力逗Erik开心。**  
“我很高兴我选对了自行车。”Charles甚至在车上系了个红色的蝴蝶结，尽管十分庸俗但他觉得这看上去十分令人开心。“当我坐着轮椅进自行车商店的时候，他们都十分困惑，而且我开始问他们是否有那种专门适合赛车的型号——”Erik大笑；这很鼓舞人心。“当然我本来可以解释的，但那样就不好玩了。”  
“你一直没告诉他们是送给我的？”  
“全程都面无表情。他们当然不好意思问。”  
“它真美。我明天要做的第一件事，就是出去骑一圈。”  
Charles从前一直很喜欢骑车——但他立刻就挥去了心中的感伤情绪。“如果你绕着整块地骑的话，我估计大概有，嗯，九英里？”  
“大概是。”Erik望着Charles的表情令人难以解读。就好像他正在担心Charles会做些什么事，但到底会是什么事呢？  
  
 **第二步：提供一个契机。  
** “在漫长的一天之后能好好休息真不错，不是吗？”Charles试图用随意的语气说。“今天改了太多试卷，感觉我的眼睛都要永远瞎掉了。”  
“它们没有，”Erik微笑。“依然像往常一样美丽的湛蓝。”  
好吧，这很有爱。更有爱的是：即使Erik是为了什么事而烦心，显然不会是Charles做错了什么。  
  
但这并不是Erik“烦心”的样子。Erik烦心的话会是情绪化，失望，十分暴躁的。现在这样是Charles之前从没见过的Erik。也许不一定是坏的，但的确很……不放松。  
他再次尝试。“你的工作还好吗？我告诉过你今天别去了。每个人在过生日都会请假的。”  
“我不想让我的顾客失望。再说今天其实挺不错。Sean带我出去吃了一顿健康的午饭（smoothie）。他吓唬我说要把饮料瓶里的吸管换成蜡烛。”  
“总有一天你得让我给你烤个蛋糕。”  
“总有一天我会买自己的生日蛋糕，只为了给你吃。我觉得看你吃会更有趣。”  
Charles相信这会发生，尽管这话来自一个认为香蕉片就已经是堕落极限的男人口中。但就是这个男人，显然度过了一个愉快的工作日，却几乎已经喝完了手中香槟的四分之三。  
  
 **第三步：像个成年人一样认真地谈谈情绪问题。**  
Charles放下了自己的那杯香槟，开口问道，“Erik，你没事吧？”  
“什么？”Erik坐直身体，假装放松的姿势完全变了。“你什么意思？”  
“你今晚看上去有点心不在焉，”Charles用手摩挲着Erik的前臂，试图表明自己并非是指责之意，而是处于关心。“发生了什么事吗，还是——还是说你在担心什么？我很不希望你的生日过得不好。”  
“Charles。不是的。”Erik叹气。他饮尽了最后一口香槟，就像是在寻求勇气。然后他把他贴近了Charles，并且握住了Charles的一只手。“生日真的很棒；我是真心的。但——只是——”他迟疑了一刻，然后一股脑地说完了所有话。“还有一件事情我想在生日这天做。”  
  
“喔？”Erik很少要求什么——即使是引诱他透露想要一辆自行车作为礼物、这么合理的请求都费了Charles一番工夫。但能让Erik十分想要以至于主动开口提出的事情，Charles决不愿让他扫兴。也许，是再一次旅行？在光明节之战之后，他能理解Erik如果想要提起旅游这个建议的话会感到迟疑。又或许——嗯哼。“又是关于捆绑性爱吗？像我之前说的，老实说，我愿意为你而尝试，但我还是觉得会怪怪的。”  
Erik忍不住爆出一阵大笑。“才不是 _那件事_ 。”  
“那么，告诉我。是什么事？”  
  
Erik深吸了一口气。“好吧。”然后他将手伸进口袋里，掏出了一小块丝绸方巾。Erik想要—— _什么呢，_ 难道是为了搭配这个口袋巾的一套西装？  
但随后Erik展开了深蓝色的方巾，Charles看见里面包着的是一枚戒指。  
  
一个朴素的金色圆环。就像——  
Charles倒吸了一口气，低头望着那个几乎可以百分百确定是枚男士婚戒的东西。但他还是努力开口，“哦，我的上帝。”  
“没错。”Erik突然变得比Charles所见过的任何时候都要害羞。  
“你的意思是，这是——你想——”Charles本应该感到被爱意压倒，而他十分确信自己不久之后就会如此，但在此时此刻，惊讶和喜悦的情绪混合起来，就好像是他刚刚赢了一场游戏，就好象头顶上应该有气球和五彩纸屑飘下来，让他像个傻瓜一样尖叫。也许实在是幼稚得让人无法相信，但他只是无比快乐、只能说出唯一的一个词：“Yes.”  
  
Erik的表情——就好象是拥有了时间机器，让你看到他能够变得多么年轻，有多少痛苦和忧愁全都一扫而空。“Yes？”  
  
“绝对是Yes。”  
他用手捧住Erik的脸，吻了他——太用力，说实在的，但在这样的时刻他怎能控制自己？根据Erik回吻他的方式，看来他也并不介意。  
当他们的嘴唇终于分开，Erik简直有些喘不过气了。“实际上——我本来准备了一堆话要说——”  
  
“哦，抱歉！我跳过这一步了。”  
他们都开始大笑起来，傻兮兮的。“没关系。”  
“不，不！讲出来。”Charles亲了Erik的脸颊，他的下巴，他的鼻尖。“我想要听你说。”  
“好的。”Erik停顿了一下，他的脸在Charles的双手间僵硬了，然后再次大笑。“你会以为，既然你已经说了yes我会容易些说出口，但还是很难。”  
所以Charles将Erik的双手握住，把它们贴近自己的胸口。“没事的。”他轻柔地说。“我不会改变自己的回答。我认为世界上没有任何一件事能够让我改变。”  
  
Erik的表情变得柔和了，尽管他一定自己排练过台词，但毋庸置疑他对于每个字都倾注心血。“从我们第一天见面的时候起，我就知道你内在的某些东西直接触及了我的灵魂。没有花多长时间我就明白我爱上了你，但我的确过了一阵子才确信我们适合彼此。还有我们能够让彼此幸福。是你让我相信这一切。那是你给我带来的、最初的喜悦，也是最重要的。但不会是最后的，如果你愿意和我结婚，我能献给你的东西不及你为我奉献的一半，但我会努力让我们的余生都在喜悦中度过。”  
  
 _别哭，_ Charles心想。 _别哭。你总认为人们在这样的场合哭出来实在太恶俗了但是该死的管它呢。_ 他用手背擦干了面颊上的泪水。“再一次，yes，甚至更多的yes，如果可以的话。哦，上帝，Erik，我好爱你。”  
“也爱你。”Erik的眼睛也有点湿润，但他立即把裹住戒指的方巾拿开，把戒指递给了Charles。“我没想到你会抢在我前面说这句话。”他开玩笑地说。  
“你希望我戴上吗？”他的思绪依然停留在求婚誓词上，想着他能够遇见Erik是多么幸运，一切的一切，让他的人生变得珍贵而美好——就像Hank现在随手能够用一张平凡的纸折出美丽的天鹅一样。“但这是个婚礼戒指，不是吗？我希望男人也有订婚用的戒指。”  
“现在试试没关系的。”  
  
他抓住Charles的手，套上了无名指。起初Charles只能呆呆地凝视着它。他感觉自己在结婚十周年的时候仍然会一直开心地盯着它。  
  
他们将要有周年纪念日。他们将要结婚。这就是说——“你知道我们会有个婚礼。”  
Erik摇摇头。“别想今晚就开始计划婚礼仪式。”  
“我不会的。再说，我们也没时间。”尽管Charles对于求婚这事完全震惊，但现在回想起来还是有不少踪迹可循的。他早该觉得有些不对劲的，因为Raven并没有坚持要为Erik的生日举办什么庆祝活动，她平常根本不会管Erik愿不愿意……“Raven让你在几分钟之内必须告诉她我的答案？”  
“五分钟。”  
“如果过十分钟再说，她也不会知道的，”Charles说，把Erik拉近，再次吻住了他。  
  
  
**  
  
三十分钟之后，他们终于结束了亲吻，弄熄了蜡烛防止他们的狂喜造成房子被意外烧毁，然后又亲了一会儿，进房子里一同洗澡，又狂吻了一阵子，最后才打电话给他们的朋友。Raven的回应主要是一阵尖叫，而Hank在她的噪音当中努力地大声喊出恭喜；Moira和Sean在争执到底他们俩当中谁先猜到了这件事。这可完全毋须担心——Charles十分确定，对于Moira和Sean来说，小吵小闹就跟前戏差不多。  
  
当他们在电梯里升上楼的时候，Charles继续欣赏着指上的戒指，心中十分笃定自己将整晚都戴着它。“你是怎么买到恰好的尺寸？”  
Erik站在他身后，手放在Charles的肩头，深入地按摩着。这就是和一个按摩师交往的好处——修改一下，现在是已经订婚了。“我按照你的毕业戒指尺寸选的。”  
Charles皱起眉头。“但那东西都不在我手边。几个月前我给Raven了，因为她要借去拍某个短片——等等，是她给你的？”  
  
“实际上，Hank发现你的戒指有一部分是嵌在底座里面的，或是嵌在莱茵石里面，我不太记得了。但他可以把手指塞进去试试，结果发现你们俩的手指型号一样，于是我拖他跟我一起去珠宝商店了。”  
“我真希望能亲眼看看，”Charles大笑起来，与此同时电梯门开了，他们一起朝卧室走去。  
“你根本不知道有多搞笑。很显然店员都以为他是我的未婚夫，一直在祝贺我们，终于他对其中一个人说他已经跟一个女人结婚了。她看了他一眼，说，‘亲爱的，你该好好想清楚了。’”  
  
等Charles终于能止住笑声的时候，他们已经差不多准备睡觉了。今晚不需要穿什么睡衣，他心想，开始将裤子和内裤一起扯掉——就这样。通常他会等到床上再脱衣服，而不是在轮椅上，但今晚他觉得把脱光的自己展示给新郎会更有趣。  
再说，在轮椅上赤裸着身体总是意味着好事情。这意味着他和Erik会在某些预想不到的地方做爱——以他的情况有些艰难，但根据经验，也并非不可能。或者意味着他们刚做完爱，身体依然因为遍布的汗水、唾液和精液而黏糊潮湿，心中明白他之后将不得不擦干净轮椅。但这是个让人愉快的任务，因为偶尔搞得脏兮兮正说明了他们拥有激情洋溢的生活。  
  
“我没想到你会这么惊讶，”Erik说。他看上去，令人期待地，也不准备穿睡衣上床。“我还以为你肯定会猜到。”  
“你是说，你因为Raven会泄露天机。”  
“不。当然，也有这个原因。但她之前似乎以为你已经做好准备向我求婚。”  
“我的确考虑过，但是……”好吧，这个问题迟早总要面对的，不是吗？  
Erik点头。“你担心自己的残疾，担心这对于我俩的意义。”  
“什么？不是。”Charles回想了片刻。“等等，你以为我犹豫的原因是因为轮椅这码事吗？”  
“这个——我——Raven说——不。我不会怪在她头上。她是这么想的，而我相信了，我本不应该这么猜测你。”他的道歉模式就快全开了。  
Charles坐到床边，用一只手按住了Erik的嘴唇。“没关系的。”通常情况下这样的猜测会让他很生气，但现在他心情太好，完全不会在意。再说了，是Charles没有主动开口，才导致Erik不得不自己胡乱解答。令人受伤的误解就是这么开始的；有一天他总会明白。  
  
Erik看上去依旧自责，但执起了Charles的手腕，轻吻他的掌心。“那么，你为什么要犹豫？你知道你可以告诉我任何事的。”  
“你这么说可能会后悔。”Charles叹了一口气。“我没有向你求婚，是因为我觉得有一个问题必须解决掉，并且是个棘手的问题，于是我一直在推迟，但我最好别再延后了。在我说之前，我要你知道——这绝对不会改变我的心意。”  
  
“我们刚刚订婚。为什么我会以为你改变心意？”  
“等等。”深呼吸。直击主题。“你想要孩子吗？”  
  
最糟的假设，就是Erik变得冷酷、僵硬、反对，的情况，并没有发生。然而，最好的假设也没有发生，Erik并未微笑着说，“原来你也想？”Erik只是完全惊呆了。他一言不发，甚至都没有动弹半分。  
  
Charles等待了一会儿，然后说，“我想我吓到你了。”  
“不，不！我只是——非常，非常惊讶。”  
惊讶是正常的。但……“是好的那种惊讶还是坏的那种？”  
“还说不清。”Erik向后靠在床头，视线仿佛陷入沉思。“我从没想过这件事。没有认真考虑过。我是说，当你意识到自己是同性恋的时候，就会觉得不太可能有孩子……”  
“我知道。之前我也这么想。但是如今，你知道，这几年来，我的一些朋友——就是那种会在巴尼大卖场抢购打折商品的、完完全全的普通人——他们开始结婚、搬去康涅狄格州，从越南领养小孩。我开始意识到，如果我也能建立一段长久的关系——那么，或许我能要小孩。”  
“我也见过这样的事。我以前认识的一个在变装秀当中扮演夏奇拉的家伙，上周通知我说他和他的丈夫要搬去哈德逊的黑斯廷斯，因为他们的孩子要去那里上学。”  
  
Charles大笑起来，但表明自己的观点很重要。“这并不是赶时髦而已，你知道吗？我喜欢小孩。我喜欢和孩子们在一起——我根本不在意他们大哭或是胡闹。我喜欢孩子们看待世界的态度。因为我的工作关系，我知道我甚至也会照样喜欢青少年期的他们。我越想到成为父亲这个念头，我就越喜欢它。”  
Erik点头，但他看上去并非特别热衷。当然他似乎也并不反感。只是——陷入了沉思。最好全部都说出来，Charles决定；有时候Erik会将自己的决定隐藏起来，而他很可能正准备这么做。  
  
“所以，那就是我在车祸前一直向往的事。”在最初的几月，Charles觉得成为父亲这件事成为了他无数破碎的梦想之一。“在车祸之后，一开始，这看上去完全没可能实现。当然，我可以花钱请护士保姆之类的人来完成我做不到的事情，但我——我只是不知道我究竟能不能尽到一个父亲的责任。可是在与你共度了一年半之后……我现在觉得，一切都有可能发生。”  
“那正是我一直想让你感受到的。”Erik将Charles的手抬到自己的唇边，亲吻着婚戒。“但我需要想一想。”  
“那就好。想想就好。”  
“好的。”  
“好吧。”然后Charles叹息。“我刚才把性爱至少推迟了半小时，对不对？”  
他们俩同时大笑起来。“恐怕是的，”Erik说。  
“是我罪有应得！那么，好吧，过来再吻我一会儿。”  
  
**  
  
当第二天清晨太阳升起的时候，Erik正在Xavier家的宅地边缘，将自己的身体和新收到的自行车一同驱向极限。骑行如此顺利，链条如此灵活，让他感觉有点像是飞了起来。  
要是Charles也能得到同样的感觉该多好——  
但他能的，不是吗？有一种为参加马拉松的残疾人制造的竞速型轮椅。需要很强的锻炼，但Charles的上肢力量相当可观；如果他想的话，他就能做到。也许Erik可以跟他提起这个想法，如果反应不错的话，那么他就知道圣诞节该给Charles送什么礼物了。  
  
Charles总是想体验生命的更多乐趣。他一直在不断努力，追求新的境界，并且总是抱有最好的希望。这并不是Erik从前的生活方式——或者说，至少在遇到Charles之前不是这样。  
  
如今Charles在推动最重要的一个决定。  
  
前面是个山坡。Erik全力以赴，随着他往上骑，小腿的肌肉酸痛起来。直到越过了最高点，他才让自己重新沉浸到昨晚和Charles的对话中。他们在上床之前和半夜帮Charles翻完身之后通常都会聊一会儿。那些对话并不十分清晰，但有时候还是很重要的；当他们依偎在一起，躺在黑暗之中，比较容易敞开心扉，或者是不会感觉到太大的负担，因为并不急着等你做出回答，能够更好地理解对方。  
  
 _“我猜你是准备领养？”_  
“可以领养，但说实话，我喜欢有个小小的Erik在我周围跑来跑去的景象。”Charles的手指懒洋洋地抚过Erik的肩头。“而且只能选择你。”  
“嗯。”Erik没想过。尽管他们现在已经能够更好地让Charles获得高潮，那频率也仅仅是一月一两次。“是因为你的样本比较难采集吗。”  
“而且即使我能够提供精液，可能质量并不高。”Erik忍不住把头从枕头上抬起了一点，而Charles叹了一口气。“很多截瘫的男性的精子活性都很差。不知道为什么。”  
“所以我们需要——一个代理孕母？”  
“还有卵子捐献者。这两个我们都必须在Raven知道之前找到，因为她肯定想要做其中之一，尽管我很感激，但是——”  
“你总要有一些界限。”  
“而Raven对于这种事很糟糕。”  
Erik已经又清醒了一点。“你已经考虑过这件事很多次了。”  
“大概吧。”但Charles只是陷进了枕头。“嘘。我们可以之后再谈。”  
  
整件事情最令人惊讶的一点，对于Erik来讲，就是他竟然觉得如此惊讶。他本该预料到Charles会提起这件事，或者他自己也应该考虑过才是。是的，当他还是个青少年的时候，作为同性恋就不大可能成为父亲，但现在时代已经完全不同了。他甚至还参加过一些gay夫妇的孩子的洗礼仪式。为什么他从没有问过自己，他是否也想走上同样的道路呢？  
  
然后又是这个原因——直到他父母的事故之前，他从没有想过跟除了那位前男友以外的人共度一生。而那个男人总是对于“这种异性恋的生活”而嗤之以鼻。“他们想要同化我们，”他以前说过；他从前还用Erik厌恶的字眼来贬低这些人：只想繁殖的家伙。  
  
尽管Erik已经费尽全力让自己从之前的失败感情中解脱出来，他还是没机会重新思考这件事。  
  
拥有孩子将会永远改变他们的生活……而Erik喜欢他们现在的生活。如果他们有孩子，要么他必须得搬去温彻斯特大宅，要么他们得在城中心再找住处；他在曼哈顿的公寓也许能暂时容纳他们两人和一个孩子，但等到小孩再长大些就行不通了。他会辞职去做一个全职父亲吗？Erik真的很想继续工作，不必被Charles庞大的财产养着，并且他很快就会提议做婚前协议的；Charles应该这么做，任何一个律师都会建议他这么做，而Erik也绝不愿意任何人说他是为了钱才和他结婚的。  
  
但如果他们有了孩子——他会愿意请一个跟自己收入差不多的保姆，让自己的工资完全变成摆设吗？他难道不想尽可能地和自己的孩子相处吗？  
  
Erik意识到他会的。他同样意识到自己有多么喜欢脑海中想象的画面，Charles抱着他们孩子的样子。  
当然这也很令人惊恐。他听人说过，成为父母意味着你的心将永远不在自己的身上，超出你的控制，毫无保护，脆弱地面对整个世界。Erik明白。目睹他母亲的遭遇就足够痛苦了。生命会被野蛮，残忍，无知和疏忽而毁灭；有时候即使你能够挺过最艰难的时刻，你的灵魂也无法得到解脱。他根本一无所知该如何庇护自己的孩子。你尽你所能，但——  
  
Charles总是我俩当中勇敢的那个，Erik心想。  
  
**  
  
当他回到房子里的时候，Charles已经做好了咖啡，沉迷于填字游戏。“早安，未婚夫，”他说，抬起脸索吻。  
“早安。顺带一提，自行车棒极了。有生以来最好的一次骑行。”  
这句话让Charles的目光从报纸里抬起。“哦，真的吗？”  
  
“棒极了。”Erik给自己倒了杯咖啡，没有像Charles一样加牛奶和糖。他走到放在厨房桌上的Ipad前面，Charles显然昨晚搜索过“如何挽救烧焦的胡萝卜”之后把它落在了那里。  
“所以，今天早晨，我开始做一张我们婚礼准备工作的列表，”Charles说，一边在填字游戏上写了几个字母。“场地，餐会，花束，礼服，乐队，之类之类，这一切都太复杂了，所以我准备先抛到一边——你不觉得私奔很浪漫吗？”  
  
Erik大笑出声，但继续在平板电脑上搜着什么。“我们可以只要一个小仪式就好。就在市政厅和几个朋友。”  
“Raven知道后就行不通了。上帝保佑她，但她真的很能搞。另外——婚礼需要太多时间来准备了，而我很没有耐心。”他抬起视线，对Erik微笑，就像他昨晚的微笑一样浪漫。“我想要你立刻成为我的丈夫。”  
“好啊。我们私奔吧。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
Charles用手里的笔敲打着轮椅的扶手，显出些许胜利的喜悦。“我要私奔了。我要 **私奔** 了。我爱这个主意。”  
“我们必须先想好时间和地点。”  
“新年那天？如果我们说要去城里，不会有人多想的。而且，我们绝对不会忘记结婚纪念日了。”过了一会儿，Charles问，“到底有什么事情能比私奔去结婚更有趣，让你一刻不停地在玩ipad？”  
  
“这个嘛，我在找竞速型的轮椅。防止有人想要跟我早晨一起骑车啊。”  
最初的反应是——不错！Charles并不十分确定，但他开始微笑起来。“他们说，这就好像是做俯卧撑一样。无休止的俯卧撑。”  
“你的体质足够好。他们可以先从短途开始，先试试几公里。”  
“嗯。让我想想。所以，你刚才在找竞速轮椅，但你现在又在找什么？”  
“我不确定这东西存不存在，但真的有。”Erik递过ipad。“你看。”  
  
当Charles低头检视屏幕上的画面时，Erik看着他的脸：画面上是一种为残疾的父母设计的拖车，能够将婴儿车和轮椅联结起来，使得他们可以一同前进。  
“Erik。”一开始Charles除此之外说不出半句话。“这表示你同意了？”  
“我想我们首先要先习惯结婚。然后在开始之前还要解决一大堆问题。但是——”Erik忍不住笑起来。“我同意了。”  
“当然，当然。我们会搞明白的。Erik，谢谢你。”  
他摇了摇头：不需要感谢。反而是他应该谢谢Charles总是驱使他改变，使他把握机会，使他充满希望。“听着，我现在要告诉你一件事。”  
  
尽管十分兴奋，但Charles还是立即感受到了他言语中的警告意味。“呃喔。听起来不妙。”  
“只是……你知道吗，唯一一次我提到成为父亲这件事，是跟我母亲谈的。在车祸刚发生之后，当我们都以为她会死去的时候。我为了让她高兴，因为她状况危机，而且仍然以为我绝对不会有孩子……但我……我说了。”  
“说了什么？”  
Erik退缩了一小下。“我说如果我有小孩的话，我会起名为她的父母名字之一。她要我保证。”  
Charles不明白问题在哪。“她的父母叫什么名字？”  
他深吸一口气。“Wanda和Pietro.”  
“……哦，上帝。Erik。”  
“我知道！我知道。很糟糕的名字。但是没办法。”  
“你做过保证，不能言而无信。”Charles挑起眼帘，看上去充满希望。“我们能自己起中间名吗？”  
“大概。我得想一想。”  
“我们会搞定的，”Charles说，然后抬起手，邀请Erik低下身子来再次接吻。Erik忍不住注意到Charles还戴着戒指，希望他不要再担心婚礼上的正式性问题——他只需要戴着它，从今天开始，永远不会摘下。  
  
 **TheEnd.**  



End file.
